Miraculous Wonders
by cl0udyth0ughts
Summary: Malia Winters thinks moving to Paris will be a nightmare, but when she bumps into a mysterious elderly man it changes her future forever. Now wielding the fox miraculous, it's her job plus the help of her partners to protect Paris from Akumas, and can she protect her heart from falling for the heartthrob of Paris?
1. Intro

Starring out into the unfamiliar scenes of buildings, I sighed as reality sank in. We were actually in Paris, France and it all hadn't been just a dream. It hadn't really sunk in when we were at the airport, waiting for our ride but now that I was seeing the scenery it was all too real to ignore. _And I was going to be the new girl. Again. _

I could feel moms lingering gaze on me. I hadn't spoken to her sense we got on the long plane ride to come here, hoping that I would wake up and still be with my friends in America. Obviously that was an impossible dream. "This'll be good for us, Princess," she told me gently, the same words she uttered when she announced we were leaving. She reached over hesitantly, giving my arm a comforting squeeze. She knew how I felt about this trip, only it was a one way ticket.

I gave her a weak smile before glancing outside again. I heard her sigh dejectedly, but I wasn't done being mad at her yet. My life was in America, and to abruptly leave that behind to follow _her_ dreams? She hadn't even consulted me about moving first, which still had me a bit irked. When I could've stayed with dad she decided to just uplift me as well to Paris. I knew her and dad weren't getting along, but did she really have to be as petty as to take me with her without asking dad if I could stay with him? I'm sure he wouldn't have minded.

The rest of the ride was done in silence. I guess mom figured out that I didn't want to speak to her yet, turning her attention towards our driver and making polite conversation with him. He was a younger male who seemed around my moms age, and he was friendly enough. The driver had been waiting for us at the airport to take us to our new apartment. Mom had boasted on the plane ride that she was going to save up to buy a house here and live our life out here because of her career, which had ignited fear inside of me.

We finally stopped outside a brown apartment building that reminded me of a castle. I stared at it in awe as mom got out of the car, thanking the driver. "Come on Princess, lets go see our new home!" She called out to me. Reluctantly I got out of the car, giving the driver a grateful smile; to which he returned. I followed mom into the apartment complex. It looked much too expensive for us to be here, and I idly wondered how she was able to afford all this as I followed her to the receptionist desk. Once she got our key we made our way to the elevator. I watched as she punched in the number to the floor we were on and we stood in awkward silence as the elevator elevated us to floor 4. I caught mom glancing over at me a couple of times, pursed lips but she chose not to say anything.

When the elevator finally stopped I followed mom silently to our new apartment, glancing around in awe at how decorative the hallways were. We stopped at an apartment door, and mom took her key and opened the door up. "This is our new home, at least for a little while," she smiled at me, gesturing for me to walk inside first. I held the strap of my purse gently in anticipation as I walked inside, was welcomed first to a wide hallway. There was two doors on each side, mom explained to me one of them was the guest bathroom and the other was a closet. We continued down the hall to an open kitchen/living area where our stuff was already placed. The kitchen was spacious enough for us to do a good amount of cooking and baking to our desires, and the living room was huge. The carpet was a beige color, and we also had a balcony overlooking the city. I knew I would probably be spending most of my time out there, or in my room. "We're allowed to paint whatever we want, if we move we just have to paint the colors to their original color!" Mom grinned as she glanced around. "This was a great find, don't you think?"

Not replying I continued to explore the apartment, running my hand along our couch. There was still boxes left out and I guessed those were pictures and other stuff that belonged to mom. "Your room is down that hall, it's on the right." She told me, pointing down another hallway that held both our bedrooms. She paused for a minute while opening a box, her eyes sliding towards me. "Sweetheart, I know you don't feel it now, but this will be good for us. I promise." She gave me a reassuring smile before getting to work setting things out and decorating our living room.

I pursed my lips before I walked down the hall; opening the door that was to my new bedroom. I grinned when I saw the balcony, loving that I had my own and glanced around the room. It needed a lot of work, and so I cracked my fingers; getting set on preparing my room the way I wanted it.

What I didn't know that my world was about to change, and I was the least prepared for it to do so.

* * *

_**AN: So yeah, another fanfic, whoo! This is gonna be a fun write; and I cannot wait to dive into this MCs character and bring her out of her shell! Ofc, her Miraculous will help her along the way. Not sure what'll happen, tho I am leaning towards Adrien/OC, though it could be a Luka/OC if I go the Adrienette route. Let me know what you guys think! And yes, from the cover her Miraculous is going to be Trixx the fox, because I love him so much and think the two will work wonders together! Alya will get her Miraculous too, don't worry! I'm thinking the Bee one, sense she was supposed to get that one anyway, or maybe another one entirely? Let me know what you think about that as well and give me suggestions for Alya's Miraculous, sense she won't be getting Trixx! **_

_**I also have two Harry Potter fanfictions I am working on and I'll be rotating from the three whenever I feel inspiration for them. I needed something new to work on and to dive into another world, so I am excited to start writing this one! (Also means I get to rewatch Miraculous Ladybug, and I am not sad about that!) **_

_**Also, the title is bound to change. It didn't really have a title to begin with and this is just a random one that I thought up so I can post this. **_

_**Disclaimer - not that I think I have to, considering this is a fanfiction site; I do not own Miraculous Ladybug. I only own any OCs that I choose to put into this fic, as well as this plot. Everything else goes to their rightful owners. This is the first and last time I am putting this disclaimer. **_


	2. Chapter 1

It was Friday night, and thankfully I had the weekend to relax before my first day of school. I was feeling a bit apprehensive about it. I was going to stick out like a sore thumb; being in a class full of natives and here I was. An American whose mother decided to uproot her here, I was sure to get picked on. Or at least get a little bit scrutinized. Or maybe people will be a little interested in me, knowing that I was from another country? Anything could happen, and I was mentally preparing myself for the worst; so I knew what to expect when I entered that classroom on Monday.

We lived about 20 minutes away from the school, so it was an easy walk; though my mom wanted me to ride with our driver, who had been graciously gifted to us by her employer. I still didn't know who had employed her all the way from Paris, but I opted not to ask any questions. I still wasn't very happy that we were here, and I already missed my home country. Paris was nothing like America, though I knew I would have to get used to it. Mom would do anything for her career.

I had decided to take a walk and familiarize myself with the neighborhood. Or at least, the surrounding neighborhood that was around the apartment complex. The apartment itself was nice; it was a big size, not something I had expected when mom had told me that we were going to be living in an apartment until she could afford an actual house. At least if I made friends it wouldn't be too much of an embarrassment to bring them over, not that I would ever care what they really thought about our living space anyway. We had a two story house back in America that mom was renting, and it was pretty nice. It wasn't something mom had ever dreamed of living in, but it was something she could afford and also bring food to the table; so that's what she settled on. She wanted the luxurious life style, but I knew she was having trouble getting her career off the ground. She was a talented fashion designer and a lot of people loved her work, it was just hard getting out there and actually making money off of her work.

Walking down the street I had come across a nice little park and my eyes lit up. There was a few families lingering around, watching as their kids played on the playground. Some teens leaning against the tree talking, one with blue hair, one with black and the other one looked like a bubbly blonde who talked animatedly to the other two. The two girls seemed my age, the boy with them looked a little older and I wondered if they went to the school I was going to go to.

Taking a deep breath I bottled up my usual anxiety and walked over to them. It would be nice to already have friends at the school and to at least know _someone_. The boy who was previously talking stopped abruptly when he saw me walking over to them, raising an eyebrow at my sudden appearance. The girls gave him a questioning glance before glancing over at me; the black haired girl having a look of indifference, but the blonde was beaming from ear to ear as I walked over and gave them a small smile. "Oh, hello!" The bubbly blonde grinned, her eyes shining at the prospect of meeting someone new.

I gave them a shy smile, tucking a stray hair behind my ear. "Hi. I was just wondering, do you guys perhaps go to Françoise Dupont? I'm new and was wanting to meet some people my age so I wouldn't feel so alone when I started Monday," honesty was the best key when it came to meeting new people.

"I don't. I'm home schooled, but these two do," the boy flicked his thumb towards the two girls; the blonde was waving at me enthusiastically. "Welcome to Paris. I'm Luka Couffaine. That's my little sister, Juleka Couffaine-" the girl in question waved in greeting, giving me a nod of acknowledgment and a small smile, "and the cute blonde over here is Rose Lavillant." Rose beamed at me, her eyes bright and welcoming.

"Hi, it's really nice to meet you all! I'm Malia Winters," I introduced myself, bringing my hand out for them to shake. Luka took it and I was taken aback at how warm his hand felt in mine. I shook Juleka's hand as well, but when I turned to Rose, instead of shaking my head she barreled into me for a warm hug. "Oof!" I chuckled, hugging the girl back.

"Sorry, she's a bit of a lovable person," Juleka chuckled, giving the girl a fond look.

Rose pulled back, that beaming smile still plastered on her face. Did she ever frown? "Like Luka already said, welcome to Paris! Where are you from? You have an accent," she gave me an expectant look, tilting her head to the side like a curious puppy.

"I'm from America, actually. We just moved a couple days ago," I informed her with a small shrug. The trio's eyes went wide, surprise entering them. "My mom got a job offer and well, here we are! Paris is really beautiful, but I miss my home country." I ducked in embarrassment, I had been in my room trying to put it together and hadn't really explored sense we got here. I saw a lot of it from my balcony, but it was nothing compared to actually going out and traveling around the neighborhood.

And the fact I was still giving my mom the silent treatment.

Luka gave me an understanding smile. "If you want, we can give you a grand tour sometime," he offered and I beamed at him. I was glad I decided to come over and introduce myself. These people seemed really nice and genuine; not to mention Luka was seriously cute.

"I might have to take you up on that offer," and I probably would. I wanted to make friends, and these people seemed to be the perfect first candidates.

We talked for a few good hours; us just getting to know each other. Luka was a talented performer. He liked music almost as much as I did, and we bonded over it – though I didn't know a lot of Paris' bands, he offered to show me a few and I accepted graciously. I could see myself becoming good friends with the boy, and he was only a year older than I was.

Rose was a talented song writer. She wrote songs for their band, and Juleka also played some musical instruments. I was amazed at the talent this group had, and the fact they seemed to have a small gathering already – even if it was mostly locals that came to whatever gigs that they played at.

I told them about the books I've been writing, and they were all genuinely interested in them. I could also play a little bit of guitar, and Luka offered to teach me more chords and to actually play more songs. I readily agreed to that – I had been wanting to learn more chords anyway, but mom had refused to let me take lessons so most of what I knew was self taught thanks to YouTube. Though dad had secretly let me take some lessons when I visited him – which wasn't a lot, sense he and mom were constantly at each others throats.

Without realizing it, a couple hours had passed of me just getting to know my new friends. We could easily talk about anything, and it reminded me of the group of friends I had back home.

"Hey, do you want our numbers? We can just text and keep in contact!" Rose suggested and everyone agreed. I reached for my phone inside my purse, bringing it out and everyone just started passing it around, punching in their numbers and taking selfies of themselves for their picture on their contact profile. I did the same for them, letting them snap a quick photo for themselves as well. I glanced at the time real quick, making a face.

"Sorry guys, I have to go back home. I didn't expect to be out this long," It had all been fun getting to know these teens, and they seemed genuinely interested in getting to know me as well.

They all nodded in understanding. "That's okay! We'll see you at school on Monday! Unless you want to hang out sometime this weekend again!" Rose beamed, leaning against Juleka who didn't say anything about the blonde leaning on her. Luka and I shared a knowing look. Already being here for a few hours and I already know these two have it bad for each other.

"I would love to hang out again! Though it matters what my mom says, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind." I had been mad at her ever sense I found out we were moving, so I'm sure me randomly coming up to her and starting a conversation she'll let me come out again, if it meant I was done being mad. Which, I was still slightly angry she decided to uproot my entire life to a whole new country without consulting me – but this group made up for that.

We all said our farewells and I started walking back to the apartment complex. My eyes went wide when I saw an elderly man on the ground, trying to reach for his cane and no one seemed willing to help him. Keeping my temper in check, I rushed forward and leaned down; helping the man up. "Are you alright, sir?" I kept him balanced, handing him his cane and he gave me a gracious smile.

"Yes, thank you my dear." He glanced up at me with a mysterious smile, like he knew something I didn't. "I do hope you enjoy your stay in Paris." I gawked at him, stunned as he slowly walked away – though he seemed to have purposeful strides.

I shook my head before walking towards my apartment complex, not knowing that very encounter was going to change my world forever.

* * *

_**AN: I'm very digging Malia/Luka rn, ngl. I really like how this chapter came out, and it became longer than what I thought it was going to be! Like my other works, word-count is not a huge issue and I stop when the chapter feels like it needs stopped! So keep in mind that not all the chapters will prob be this long and they will all very in length. **_

_**Again, I am also working on two Harry Potter fanfictions and I work on the story that I have inspiration for at the time. This one has a lot of inspiration right now, and I have scenes already mapped out. **_

_**If you liked it, please give me a comment! Follow/Favorite! Let me know who Alya's Miraculous should be when that time comes, because she won't be getting Trixx in this time-line! As always, have a great day and I hope to see you all again! **_


	3. Chapter 2

The apartment was quiet when I got home. Mom had left the door unlocked for me, and I smiled faintly. Maybe I had been too harsh on her, but that didn't still mean I wasn't upset she didn't think to talk to me about moving to a whole other country first before just doing it. Quietly I shut the door, locking it behind me as I made my way into the kitchen – making myself an easy sandwich and putting some chips on the paper plate as a side. She had decorated the living room; putting up family pictures, some paintings she really liked, even put out some chairs on the balcony and a nice little table. The apartment was starting to feel a little homey with some of our stuff, and I relaxed a little as I made my way towards my room. I could hear mom talking to someone on the phone, and I paused a little bit – though I couldn't really hear anything as it was muffled.

Pushing the door to my room open, I closed it gently and made my way towards my bed. Sitting down, I started eating my meal – scrolling through facebook to see how my friends were doing back at home. It made me feel a little homesick, knowing they weren't missing me much and just doing the regular things that we had done – but I hadn't really expected them to just stop their lives because I wasn't there anymore. That wasn't what I wanted anyways.

I was halfway through my sandwich when I noticed an antique looking jewelry box that I've never seen before. Setting my half-eaten sandwich on the plate, I moved over to examine the box. It had a unique looking symbol on the top engraved into it, and I picked it up. Opening it hesitantly, I saw a fox-tail pendant sitting on dark purple velvet, and I scaled my finger around the pendant in awe. The chain was a rose-gold color that contrasted nicely with the pendant, but before I could do anything a bright light came from the box and my eyes widened. I shielded my eyes from the bright intensity of the light and when I deemed it safe to look, I looked in awe at the creature that was standing before me. It looked like a floating fox with bright purple eyes, and it was watching me intently – curiosity in its own eyes. It reminded me of a deity almost, or a spirit maybe.

The fox creature cracked a grin, coming closer to me and I backed away hesitantly. "Hello! I'm Trixx, you must me my new Miraculous Holder!" The fox – Trixx – grinned at me, it's tail swishing as it watched me intently.

I blinked a few times, confused. "You're new what now?" I wondered, uncomprehending of the situation at hand. Was I dreaming? "What are you, exactly? And how did you get into my room?!" I was so confused. What was happening?

That only made Trixx grin even more as it hovered over to me, and I forced myself not to back away this time. "I'm Trixx! I'm a Kwami that will grant you special powers, and if I am here that means Hawkmoth is back and you'll have two partners to help you take him down! I'll gift you special illusion powers that will help Ladybug and Chat Noir when they are taking down the Akumas, who are villains made by Hawkmoth himself!"

Again, I blinked at the creature hovering over my face. The cloud that was surrounding my brain was still uncomprehending the more the Kwami explained the situation. "Akumas?" I echoed, shaking my head. I had to be dreaming. I would wake up in the morning and this would all be a dream. "Hawkmoth? Ladybug? Chat Noir? What?" What did I put in my sandwich? I was hallucinating now?

Trixx laughed at my obvious confusion. "In simpler terms, you'll be the heroes of Paris! You help keep the citizens safe from Akumas, and people will start to look up to you guys as the heroes! By the way, you wouldn't happen to have anything salty to eat, would you?" Wordlessly I held up one of my chips for the creature to take, who squealed and took it; eating it in one big gulp with a satisfied smile. "Ah, that hit the spot. What was that, exactly?" The creature inquired, glancing down at my plate before swiping another chip off my plate – gobbling that one up whole too.

I laughed in spite of myself. "They're called plain potato chips. It was something leftover that we just brought over from America, as they don't go bad easily. I'm pretty sure they have a variant of these chips here, if they aren't the same thing if you like them a lot." What was I doing? It was better than going crazy over what was actually happening.

It was as if a light bulb clicked in the Kwami's head when I told it I was from America, and a new understanding lit on its face. "Oh, so you're new to Paris?" It wondered, picking up another chip from my pile and munching on it slowly.

Nodding absentmindedly, I took another bite from my sandwich and had a long winded conversation with my new companion. Maybe having a Kwami in the house wouldn't be so bad? Besides, becoming a superhero would give me something else to do besides wallowing in my self-pity of moving away from home.

Paris wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

_**AN: And we meet Trixx! I enjoyed writing him, and I used the gender-fluid pronouns because obviously Malia doesn't know his gender yet. Don't assume! **_

_**Short chapter, sorry guys, but please note that chapter lengths will very. As I mentioned before I don't worry about word-count when it comes to fanfictions, and plus this was almost 1k words so I'm quite satisfied with the length. :) **_

_**Replies: **_

_**ShadowStriker (guest) – Thank you for the suggestions! I agree that those would be perfect for Alya, and I have them wrote down in my notes! Thank you for the review!**_


	4. Chapter 3

To say I wasn't nervous for my first day of school would be the understatement of the century.

Trixx tried to wane down my anxiety this morning; saying it will be fine, that I'll make friends and it'll just be like school in America. I wasn't afraid of not making friends. I already had friends in Luka, Rose and Juleka – the kids I had met at the park the other day. They were extremely nice, and we had texted and got to know each other more throughout the weekend. Didn't get the chance to hang out with them again like I wanted to, but I talked to them over text. Luka more than the other two, and he told me he'd be there to see me off on my first day, which made me a lot calmer knowing I would know people.

It was just the anxiety of being in a big group of strangers. I only knew three people, and Luka didn't even go to the school. While Rose and Juleka promised me they would show me around and let me meet their circle of friends, I was still nervous about going to a new school.

Mom had taken me out on Sunday to buy me some school supplies at last minute, which was our usual routine when it came to shopping. At first it was extremely awkward, but I relaxed a little bit and we became our normal selves. Trixx was with me, which helped as he (I had found out what his real gender was, which was a huge load off when he told me he was actually a male) had found a nest in my purse that he made home whenever we traveled. Which he had explained to me that he needed to be close, in case there was an Akuma attack and we needed to transform in a hurry. Which I understood, and he helped a lot having something that was becoming normal – at least, to me – to have around. It was already normal to have Trixx around, which was strange but yet comforting at the same time.

Now I stood in front of the school building, which was huge. Students littered the grounds, chatting and catching up with friends. Trixx was asleep in my bag, I had packed some pretzels we had gotten from the grocery store – it was already becoming a habit to pack something salty, and it helped that salty snacks were generally my favorite to have in the house. "Malia!" I heard a familiar voice call my name, and I grinned when I saw the blue-haired boy standing with Rose and Juleka, waving me over enthusiastically. I jogged over to my new group of friends – already waiting for the hug I knew I would get from Rose. She didn't disappoint as she came barreling into me, narrowly missing the bag that Trixx was inside. I laughed, wrapping my arms around the girl as I saw the confused faces of three other students standing with the group. She walked with me towards them, chatting excitedly about how much fun the school was going to be now that I was here, and Luka placed a gentle hand on my shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. "How do you feel?" He asked me, drawing me towards him and the group of kids.

"Nervous, but I'll be okay." I glanced around the group who were watching me intently. A boy clutched what looked like a sketchbook to his stomach, and there was another boy and a girl who stood beside each other; watching me intently. "Hello," I greeted, shyly tucking a strain of hair behind my ear.

"This is Malia! She's a transfer student and she'll be joining us!" Rose chirped excitedly, her eyes bright. "Malia, this is Nathanael, Ivan and Mylene! They all go to school here and are our friends!" We all greeted each other, and slowly I began to relax around these people. "We were waiting for Marinette, but we think she's going to be late today..." Rose chuckled, though amusement shone through her eyes.

"She's always late," Ivan offered jokingly, and they all laughed though I couldn't join in on the laughter. I didn't know who Marinette was, but I had a feeling I would soon. It was easy to tell that the group adored this girl, whoever she was, and she had a group of awesome friends.

"Well now that you've got your group, I'll be going." Luka stated, giving me a warm smile – one I returned. "I'll text you at lunch to see how you're doing. Talk to you guys later!" He saluted the group, who all waved as he left the grounds.

"So, you and Luka, huh?" Mylene teased me, a glint in her eyes as the boy left.

I blushed, realizing what she was indicating and I ducked to hide it but it was too late. The group was laughing at me, even Juleka took it all in stride. She seemed to relax around the group, and relaxed more around me when we got to know each other. "N-No!" I denied, shaking my head frantically. That only seemed to make the group laugh even more at my misfortune as we started to make our way inside. "I only just met him!"

"You know what they say, love at first sight!" Mylene chirped with a giggle, and Ivan gazed at her fondly which had me raising an eyebrow. Already potential match making seemed to be growing in my head, though I ignored that in favor of denying Mylene profusely as we entered the school. We all laughed and chatted while I followed the group to our classroom, and it was easy being with them. They were all normal teens just wanting to fit in, and all my initial anxiety went away. "Come sit with me, Malia! I have an extra seat beside me," Mylene pulled me towards the top of the stairs as Rose and Juleka took the two seats behind us. We all settled in; Ivan and Nathanael taking the seats horizontally from Mylene and I.

Soon the classroom started to fill; the chatter growing as the seats begun being taken. Eyes naturally fell on me as they passed, but I tried to ignore them as I listened to Mylene's excited chatter; Rose joining in every now and than, filling me in on what happens at the school. I could feel Trixx stirring as the noise grew, and I gave my bag an inconspicuous pat to try and get him to settle down.

"I'm here!" A girl with blue hair panted, looking flushed as if she ran the whole way here. Snickers were heard across the room as she made her way towards her seat, giving a small smile to the girl who shared her desk.

"That's Marinette," Mylene whispered to me, nudging my arm when I watched the bluenette start a conversation with the brunette beside her. She seemed new too; she didn't look native to Paris. "And the girl beside her is new, never seen her before." So my assumption was correct. That made me feel a little better, knowing I wasn't the only new girl in the class.

The teacher was giving everyone time to get into the classroom as she got everything situated at her desk. Someone called her on her desk phone and she told everyone she would be right back as she exited the classroom, only for a bitchy looking blonde and ginger haired girl came walking inside; the blonde talking animatedly to the other girl. The entire atmosphere of the classroom changed as soon as the pair walked inside the room, and I knew in an instant the blonde was Queen Bee around here. "Dupain-Cheng, what do you think you're doing?!" The girl screeched, her nasally voice filling the room and I rolled my eyes at the "i own this joint" attitude that was spewing off of her.

Marinette blinked owlishly at the blonde, her eyes wide. "This is my seat," she stammered, wincing when the blonde slammed her hands down on the desk. "It has been ever since school started!"

"Well, not anymore!" The blonde chortled, a satisfied smirk playing on her lips. "You see that desk right there?" She motioned her head towards the one in front of Marinette, who just nodded minutely. "That's where Adrien Agreste will be sitting." The classroom grew quiet at the mention of Adrien and I raised my eyebrow in curiosity. Just who was this kid?

"Whose Adrien Agreste?" That only made the blonde laugh a horrible laugh, her friend joining along and I had a feeling the friend was just a puppet that followed the blondes every word. There was a few of those at the last school I went too. Often times they felt out of place and were cornered by the high girl who thought she owned the place and followed her every need. Probably did her homework and was basically a slave, and I didn't like how the blonde was treating Marinette right now.

"Whose Adrien Agreste? Has she been living under a rock, Sabrina?!" The girls both laughed and I clenched my hands into fists above my desk. Mylene put a hand over one of them and I turned to look at her, she shook her head as if warning me not to do anything rash. I frowned before turning to watch the scene, wanting to do _something_ but at the same time I didn't know what I _should_ do. "He's only the most sought out model in Paris! And my friend! So do us all a favor and scram!" Marinette made a face at the girl as she and the girl sitting beside her moved to other seats; Marinette muttering profusely to the new girl as the new girl shook her head, consoling the bluenette.

With narrowed eyes I watched as the blonde and her friend sat in their new seats, chatting among each other when I turned my head towards Mylene, who also wore a frown on her face. "Who is she?" I asked with bitterness in my tone.

Mylene sighed, shaking her head as a blonde haired boy came inside the room, panting slightly and the teacher walked inside, getting ready to start the class. "That's Chloe Burgois. Her friend is Sabrina Raincomprix. Chloe's father is the mayor of Paris, and whatever Chloe wants, Chloe gets."

I had a feeling I would not get along with the so-called Princess of Paris anytime soon.

* * *

_**AN: I'm just on a roll with these chapters! I have so much inspiration for this story and I am satisfied with how it's turning out! Didn't expect this chapter to turn out so long, but it did haha! It feels nice to be enjoying a story so much. :) **_

_**Replies: **_

_**ShadowStriker (guest) – But ofc! I'm glad you're enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing it! Malia is not Marinette, so she'll have different views on things, ofc. And she's rather lonely so I think she'll enjoy having Trixx around to chat with since her mother works all the time! Thanks for the review and kind words! **_


	5. Chapter 4

"This is the music room," Rose and Juleka were showing me around the school. Mylene was trailing behind me with a big smile on her face. I had gotten to know her during the class and she was a really cool person. We had exchanged numbers after class when it was lunch, and I had a feeling we would become really great friends. We seemed to have a lot in common and shared some of the same fashion.

"Juleka and I often come here after class to practice," Rose continued while I twirled around in awe. The music room had all kinds of instruments, from guitars to pianos to violins. Even trumpet and a xylophone and some other percussion instruments. An electric piano and guitar. I grinned, my eyes bright and I knew this would be my home away from home. I had to practice some piano, and my guitar since I was growing out of practice. I was saving up for my own guitar, but I had been borrowing a friends back at home. While I was sure Luka had several I could borrow while he was teaching me new notes, I still wanted my own though I didn't know if I wanted an acoustic or something bigger.

"Do you play, Malie?" Mylene inquired, using the new nickname the girls had bestowed upon me. They had taken to calling me Mal or Malie, and I was honestly surprised at how fast they had taken to me. I had always been a people person, and tended to make friends fast though preferred a smaller crowd to a larger one. Back at home I had a bunch of people I could talk to, but only a few that I _actually_ considered friends – they knew who they were. I'm sure the people who thought they were my friends didn't know who they were, although I only hung out with a few people after school.

I nodded my head, running my fingers over the keyboard of a piano. "I can play a little bit. My mom forced me to attend some piano lessons when I was younger, though it helps that I somewhat enjoy playing." It was something she wanted me to learn. I had no idea why, though at the time it was enjoyable.

Rose beamed at me, her demeanor bright as usual. "Maybe you can join our band! It would be so much fun! We play a few gigs, usually local. I write the songs and sing sometimes! Though our band doesn't have a name yet, we get called Luka and Team whenever we perform which is mildly embarrassing…" I heard Juleka snort at that, obviously agreeing with her friend and I laughed.

She seemed excited by the prospect of adding me as a member and I told her I would think about it, which elicited a squeal and a crashing hug from said girl. I didn't mind the spontaneous hugging, gladly accepting them even though Juleka tried to tone her down a little bit. With how my mom has been acting towards her fashion career taking off, we don't have much interaction anymore. It's become almost business-like, which with how she's been recently treating me I didn't really care. Uprooting me instead of talking to me about it, being petty about the situation. Some would say I was the one being petty, but at this precise moment that didn't bother me. I didn't _care_.

That's what I kept telling myself, when deep down inside I knew it was hurting me.

After they had gotten done showing me around the school, we settled down in the gym and had some lunch. I had packed a delicious looking chicken salad sandwich and some cucumbers, while the others had bought something from the school. We always had some leftovers from the meal before, so I always packed my lunch – which, in my humble opinion, was always better than what the school was serving.

When the girls were gone I fed Trixx some of the pretzels I had packed and earned a beaming smile from the fox-Kwami. He liked the pretzels better than the chips, though he had told me he can eat anything savory and salty to regenerate. I tried to remember that for when I went grocery shopping. Mom often gave me money to buy my own groceries about every week, so I can get whatever I want. Which was one nice thing she did – and has always done. It was probably basically a habit now, leaving some money on the counter for me but I didn't complain. Sometimes I pocketed the money if I didn't need anything that week, or I spent half and saved half for my future guitar. I wouldn't mind one of those traveling pianos, but those costed more than my guitar did when I went searching so the cheapest was the way to go.

I also had been texting Luka, letting him know I was doing okay when he had texted me while the girls were showing me around. I thought it was sweet, that he genuinely wanted to know how I was doing. I didn't know how I felt about the boy though, as I had just met him. Teasing aside, I could see myself liking him more than a friend, but as of right now that was all he was. A good friend who wanted to make sure that I was doing okay. Which I was okay with, and was happy to know he genuinely wanted to check up on me. It made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Glancing up when I heard footsteps approaching where I was sitting, the girls all were carrying a slice of pizza, a bag of chips and a water. The boys had joined them, having two slices of their own, plus the chips and drink. The pizza actually looked really good, though I still preferred my simple lunch. Rose sat on one side of me, Mylene on the other, Juleka sat beside Rose and the boys sat on the floor in front of us – probably so they can actually talk to us instead of looking over someones shoulder if they wanted to talk to them.

"How are you liking the school so far, Malia?" Nathanael's quiet voice spoke up, giving me a shy look as he took a bite of his pizza.

I shrugged as my eyes did a once over with the school gym. "It's not bad. Though I could deal without her," I nodded towards the blonde girl and ginger who was walking with her, my eyes narrowed. She squealed when she saw the blonde-haired boy, rushing over to him and basically draping herself over the poor boy who looked uncomfortable. Rightfully so, I didn't think I would want that wench hanging over me. Sabrina, her friend, hung around them awkwardly while Chloe talking the boys ear off who was looking for an escape.

"Yeah, we all could..." Ivan stated dryly with a roll of his eyes and watched as I stood up, placing my food on the bench. "Where are you going?" He wondered, though I didn't answer him. Instead I walked over to the boy and girl with my head held high, intending to save him from his impending doom.

"And father said… who are you?" Chloe said haughtily when I walked over, glancing between the boy, Adrian I think his name was and her. He was giving me a pleading look and I winked at him before turning towards the Queen Bee.

"I think I heard someone over there calling you a neanderthal," I nodded my head towards the direction where the new girl, Alya and Marinette were sitting. Sorry girls, I thought, wincing at my timing but it worked. Chloe sneered in their direction, pulling Sabrina with her over to the two girls and I turned to Adrian with a beaming smile. "Hi, I'm Malia. Malia Winters," I introduced myself, holding out my hand for him to shake.

He sagged with obvious relief, taking my hand in his warm ones. "Adrian Agreste. Thank you for that, I don't know how much more Chloe I can take for the day," he cringed at that and I chuckled lowly.

"Well, you're always welcome to eat with my friends," I gestured towards the group who was watching me curiously. His eyes wondered over to where my friends were all sitting in a circle and he readily agreed, obviously starved of having human conversation. I pulled him over to our group, setting him down beside Nathanael. "Guys, this is Adrian Agreste, Adrian this is Nathanael, Ivan, Mylene, Rose and Juleka." I introduced all my friends who waved awkwardly and soon we were all having a good time – though I had a feeling that wouldn't be the last of Chloe, as I caught her giving me the stink eye.

* * *

_**AN: So I changed it up a bit to where Adrian meets Malia first instead of Marinette. Oops? Though I had that scene in my head and had to write it down. This will probably be her normal group, Adrian on and off as he becomes friends with Nino. **_

_**Sorry for the wait guys. I had writers block for a bit there, but I come back with this chapter! Chloe and Malia will obviously not get along for a while, which is what I intended. Idk if Malia will become friends with Marinette right away, as she already has her group of friends. But we'll see! **_

_**Also, I wanted to get this chapter up sooner but I haven't had internet to do so. So I apologize for the long wait. I have a few extra chaps wrote though, so there is a silver lining! C: **_

_**Review reply, ShadowStriker (guest) – The couples are still in the air, though I do plan on making Alya and Nino a couple. I thought about doing Lukanette and Adrian/OC, but we'll see where the story goes, as Luka hasn't met Marinette yet. **_

_**Kurai Amaya – I was thinking along those lines! Yes, I agree that Chloe doesn't deserve to be a superhero, and idk if she tries to redeem herself because she'll always be a hateful little git imo. **_


	6. Chapter 5

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Trixx was hovering over me with a smug expression on his face and I gave him a look.

"It was still terrifying!" I was surrounded by basically new people and while I was, to an extent, a social butterfly it didn't help keep me from feeling overwhelmed. I was just extremely good at hiding being in discomfort.

Trixx gave a hearty laugh, his eyes glistening with glee. "Still, you have a group of really cool kids to hang out with now! Seems like you'll be in your very own love triangle!" He teased me, causing me to narrow my eyes even more. "Luka and Adrian? Both very cute in their own right, and both seem sweet! Be careful not to be a heart breaker!" He dodged my fist when I went to grab him, laughing at the sour look on my face. "Maybe your superhero name should be Heartbreaker!"

I just rolled my eyes at his persistent teasing, glaring at him when he continued to laugh at his own joke. "I already have a name," I had picked it out when Trixx told me I could give myself a superhero name when the time came.

His eyes lit up at that admission as he hovered closer to me, curiosity in his gaze. "Did you? What is it?" I opened my mouth to tell him when I heard a loud crash from outside of my window. I gave him a startled look before scrambling over to the balcony, peering over it. My eyes widened when I saw a big rock thing yelling into the city, one of his hands was in a fist. "I guess it'll have to wait, that's your first Akuma!" I glanced over at him with wide eyes.

"_What_?!" I gawked, glancing back over at the rock creature. "You mean _that's_ an Akuma?" He had told me that Hawkmoth used emotion to take over a persons body, but I didn't think it would be to _this_ extreme!

Trixx nodded, a frown on his face. "I'm sure Ladybug and Chat Noir are already out there, maybe, if the Master has given them their Miraculouses." _Maybe_? So I would have to fight this thing by myself? I couldn't purify the Akuma! I had no idea what I was even doing! My face must have looked worried cause he hovered over me with a soothing look. "Don't worry, it'll be okay! Mostly all you'll be doing is trying to distract the Akuma while the other two are trying to take him down. Well, that's yours and Chat Noir's job. Ladybug's job is to purify the Akuma and bring them back to normal." He made it seem so easy, but I had a feeling it wouldn't be. "All you have to do is say 'Tail Out!' and you'll transform to your superhero persona! To let the transformation go, say 'Tail In!' and it'll bring you back to your civilian self!" He gave me an encouraging smile and I felt myself calm down a little. If Trixx believed in me, surely that means I can do this. Right?

Breathing in deeply, I stood up straight. I gave Trixx a confidant look and he grinned back at me, giving me a slight nod. "Alright Trixx. Tail Out!" I felt magical power surging through me as Trixx was forced into the Miraculous around my neck. The fox tail pendant glowed as I was transformed. Covering my normal clothes was a skin-tight fox jumper, my hair being put into a high pony-tail, an actual fox tail and ears conjoined the outfit and to complete the look a long flute for my weapon. I examined the flute, eyeing it curiously before a mighty roar sounded outside. Oh, right. The Akuma. Without another thought, I leaped over my balcony and ran towards the rock-creature.

While I was running I spotted a boy in a black-cat suit, looking excited to start his superhero journey. I chuckled, _that's gotta be Chat Noir, _I thought, leaping over to the black cat. He jumped when I landed in front of him, giving him a beaming grin. "Why hello there. I take it you're Chat Noir?" I raised an eyebrow at him, twirling my flute around casually – trying to get used to it as a weapon. _Maybe I should have asked Trixx how to use this thing before transforming… _I thought, shaking my head and keeping my gaze on the cat-hero before me.

He beamed at me, excitement was evident on his face. "That would be me! Are you one of my partners?" He tilted his head to the side as he looked me up and down, smirking. "If the other one is as pretty as you, I can get used to this superhero gig." That comment made me blush and the cat hero smirked even more at me. _Ah so he was a flirt. This will be interesting._

"I'm Vulpecula," I introduced myself, willing the blush to go away. Yes, the constellation. I thought it was perfect for the Fox Hero, can you blame me?

Chat Noir nodded respectfully at the name with a thoughtful look. "Ah, Vulpecula. Nice to meet you!" He took my hand, kissing the back of it making me blush again. I think that was his intention as he smirked at me, his eyes glowing with mischief. "We'll be working together for a while, it seems." I opened my mouth to say something else when a crash sounded behind us. We whirled around to see a girl in a ladybug-like suit, which I took to be our main superhero Ladybug as she winced at the pain.

"Sorry! I-I don't know what I'm doing!" The girl stammered, trying to stand up from her crash landing with a wince.

"We're all new to this, don't worry!" Chat Noir tried to sooth the girl, seeming to sense that she was a little overwhelmed with the new responsibility that was trusted upon her. "I'm Chat Noir, this is Vulpecula. We're your partners and all in this together!" I waved at the girl who gave me a shy smile and a wave back. "What's your name?"

"I'm Ma-uh, I'm-" She started to answer when there was another crash. I whirled around, eyes wide when I saw the creature.

"I'll go distract it. You guys need to come up with a plan to defeat him." Without looking back I raced forward, not knowing what to do. "Hey, Rock Dude!" I tried to gain his attention from the other civilians, rolling when he tried to hit me. I continued to distract it, not really knowing what to do with the flute when the other two came running along. Soon, the rock-creature-thing was defeated and in its place stood Ivan. I frowned, wondering what happened in the span of being at school to make him upset.

Chat Noir landed beside me, hands on his hips. "That was dangerous, Vulpy." I raised an eyebrow at the nickname while he just gave me a worried look.

I shrugged, watching as Ladybug went to make sure that Ivan was okay. "It's my job, kitty," I told him lightly with a chuckle. "I distract, you guys defeat. At least, that's what my Kwami told me." I would have to ask Trixx what exactly my powers were, because all I really did in this battle was distract him.

That made cat-boy frown even more. "Still dangerous. You should have waited until we were all ready to attack him." Was the kitty worried about me? I gave him a soft smile, placing my hand on his arm comfortingly. He glanced down at it before looking up at me. He was about to say something else when his ring started to beep, indicating he was running out of power.

"Until next time, Chat Noir!" I saluted him, ignoring when he began to protest as I leaped away towards my apartment – which didn't take that long with my newly found athletic powers as I leaped onto my balcony. "Trixx, Tail In!" Soon I was back to my normal self – Trixx was beaming at me with pride.

"That was amazing, Malia! Well done!" He saw the forlorn expression on my face, making him frown at me at my obvious wariness towards the situation. "What's the matter? You won! You should be celebrating! Speaking of celebration, can I have a snack?" I shook my head before handing him a pretzel, and he started nibbling on it happily.

For some reason, I didn't think we finished the job. And I had to be ready for when the next time came that we would be fighting Stone Heart.

* * *

_**AN: Decided to skip the battle cause you guys all know how the first one goes down. The second battle with Stone Heart is where I've made a few changes with Malia's powers and how she uses them to their advantage. Just because this is their first battle they wouldn't know how to use their powers to their full affect, right, so the second battle she'll have asked Trixx the right questions and know what she's doing better.**_

_**I decided to update a little sooner since I don't exactly have internet right now. I'm using my phone's hot spot to post this, but I can't always use it so when I do use it yeah. xD **_

_**Until next time, chaps! **_

_**REVIEW REPLIES: **_

_**ShadowStriker (guest) - Thank you, haha! I thought it fit pretty well with her character, and I really wanted to get Adrian and Malia started on their friendship. Plus that starts the "rivalry" with Chloe and Mals, so we'll see where the characters take me. Really they are telling the story and not me xD **_

_**Kurai Amaya - I read somewhere it was Kitty Section, but they are still in the early stages of their band (kind of) so it's nameless for now XD **_

_**Atea1793 - I think I'm doing Lukanette on this one. XD I have more wrote than this chapter, so you'll see why I picked this later on. And I can't say I'm surprised, tbh. Chloe has always been a jealous git, even after Marinette helped her with her mommy issues. Though she deserves a good redemption arc, but I have a feeling she won't be getting one. **_


	7. Chapter 6

By the next day I was sure I had annoyed Trixx with all my questions, but he had answered them in kind, willingly letting me know about the powers he possessed and how I could use them to the best of my abilities. He said until I learned how to do it myself, I wouldn't be able to get to the more advanced stuff until I _leveled up, _like a freaking Pokemon game. Which, I kind of understood, but it was also kind of annoying.

At school everyone was surrounding Ivan, asking if he was okay and how it was like to be a villain. He looked kind of sheepish and embarrassed. I can understand why, being the first to fall victim to Hawkmoth wasn't a good thing. Being the one that fought him he was no easy villain, but it was also our first.

I had a feeling he wouldn't be our last.

From what Trixx told me, Hawkmoth was after our Miraculouses. He mostly wanted Chat Noir's and Ladybug's, but he would use them all if he had the chance. Whatever his one desire was, we couldn't let him do it. While we did fumble through our first fight, I had a feeling we would make a good team. We just needed to work more together and figure out a routine.

Pushing my way towards the group, they all quieted down when they saw me approaching. "Malia! Did you see the news last night?! It was _HUGE_. Apparently there's new heroes in Paris! _Amazing_, right?!" Rose clung to me, wrapping her thin arms around one of mine.

"And Ivan was a villain," Kim, one of our classmates, snickered; causing Ivan to blush deeply and scowl at the teen. I hadn't hung out with Kim all that much, but I had learned pretty quickly he was kind of a jerk. His best friend was Max, who was a braniac and kind of like Nathanael in the aspect of being quiet. I had no idea how Kim and Max became friends, but they seemed to work. Kind of reminded me of Chloe and Sabrina though, if I was being honest.

I rolled my eyes at Kim before giving Rose a small smile. _If only you knew, _I chuckled lowly. I wasn't allowed to tell anyone of my superhero persona. Trixx had told me it might put them in danger, and the last thing I wanted was to harm one of my new friends.

We were walking towards class, me just listening to the gossip of the new superheros when we heard Adrian yell at Chloe. My eyes widened and I disentangled myself from Rose's grip to see what was going on. Chloe had put a piece of chewed up gum on Marinette's chair and apparently, Adrian was not thrilled by that. I mean, who would be? Marinette seemed to be a sweet girl, albeit a little shy and Chloe seemed to enjoy picking on the bluenette.

Chloe was laughing at the scene she just created. "What, Adrikins? She's a peasant and needs to learn where her place is!" She placed her hands on her hips and I cringed at the nickname. _Adrikins_, really? And _peasant_? Just who does this chick think she is?! Adrian narrowed his eyes at the blonde, "you'll soon learn, Adrikins." She laughed, leading Sabrina towards their seats. Nino was already in his seat while Adrian tried to rectify the situation, which made me smile a little as we all made our way to our seats. Adrian seemed like a sweetheart and I had no idea how he was friends with Chloe, though I had a feeling it wasn't by choice.

"Just another day in the life of Chloe..." Mylene rolled her eyes as we sat in our seats. I watched as Adrian tried to peel the gum off of the chair with a towel when the victim and her new friend walked inside the room. _Uh oh_, this wasn't going to go down well.

"What is going on here?!" Alya screeched, her eyes narrowed at the blonde who tried to defend himself.

"N-Nothing! I was trying to help!" Adrian put his hands up defensively, flinching when Marinette narrowed her eyes at him. I opened my mouth to say something, but was too late when Marinette put her nose in the air at him and made her way towards the back of the room; Chloe and Sabrina laughing at her the entire way. Adrian deflated, sighing as he took his seat next to Nino who bumped him on the shoulder casually, trying to cheer the blond up.

I couldn't blame Marinette. Without context it was easy to see what Adrian _could_ have been trying to do, especially since it was known he was friends with Chloe. Still, as I glanced over to the blond who was slouched in his seat, clearly disappointed that he missed a chance to become her friend. I couldn't help but feel sorry that he got clumped with Queen Bee. _No one_ could be as bad as her.

The teachers weren't so merciless the second day of school. I groaned at the homework, narrowing my eyes at the essay that was due tomorrow. It wasn't anything big – just what you wish to happen throughout the school year and what you hope to achieve. I _obviously_ couldn't put "I hope to kick Hawkmoths ass" because no one was _supposed_ to know about our identities, and I was pretty sure Ladybug and Chat Noir were students. That much was easy to figure out. Why would the Master give someone a Miraculous much older than me? That didn't make sense to me, hence the theory that the duo was, in fact, my age or a little older. Who they were, well, that was still a mystery to me; but I wanted that to stay a mystery. At least, for a little while.

"You know..." Trixx started, munching on a potato chip that I had in a bowl on the desk, "glaring at the paper won't get it to write itself." He teased me, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

I sighed in defeat. "Wow, way to kill the mood, Trixx." I scowled playfully at him while he laughed heartily, joy filling his eyes. "I was hoping the pen would dance by itself, you know like in Beauty and the Beast?" He tilted his head in confusion and I gasped in mock horror. "You've never seen Beauty and the Beast?! We've got to rectify that!" I declared, grinning when Trixx rolled his eyes.

"In case you forgot, I'm centuries old, and haven't been out in a while. I haven't had the time to watch any modern films!" He defended himself, narrowing his eyes when I waved a hand in a dismissive manner.

"Sounds like an excuse to me." When Trixx opened his mouth to retaliate, a huge crash sounded outside. Walking outside to the balcony, I saw that once again, Ivan had transformed into Stone Heart. Silently I wondered if Kim had pushed his buttons a little too much, but now wasn't the time to theorize what could have happened.

I glanced over at Trixx who nodded, getting ready for the fight. "Trixx, Tail Up!" Soon I was transformed and leaping over my balcony towards the ruckus.

It seemed to have gotten worse. My eyes widened when I saw the civilians were now part of the act, turning into miniature stone creatures and as I continued to race towards the scene, I saw a certain black kitty already engaging in the fight. "Chat Noir!" I gasped when he was flung backwards, hitting a building hard as he fell to the ground. I rushed over to him to see if he was okay, landing in front of him as he shook his head.

He beamed when he saw me, showing me his pearly whites. "Good day, Vulpy. Ready for another _clawsome_ fight?" I rolled my eyes at the pun, holding my hand out to him and pulling him up. He kissed the back of my hand again when he was pulled up and I snatched it back with a roll of my eyes.

"C'mon kitty, now's not the time for flirting. We gotta find Ladybug and hope we can defeat him this time." With that we leaped over some cars, hoping to find our buggy partner – though we had to engage in some battling.

Chat Noir had gotten caught in one of the creatures grips and I was trying to free him. "Chat Noir, your baton! Extend it!" I heard a familiar voice, Chat Noir listening and extending his baton – only to be sent flying. A yo-yo caught him in mid air and I watched as Ladybug dangled him from a pole. I couldn't help but laugh at the situation as I raced over to the duo, Chat Noir glaring at me at my obvious finding his impending doom hilarious. "C'mon you guys!" Chat Noir and I glanced at each other before we raced after Ladybug.

"Aren't we going to fight them?" Chat Noir voiced my thoughts as we followed her and I couldn't help but agree with my feline friend.

"No. If we're going to take care of the situation, we've got to go to the source." We landed on a high building, watching where Ivan was on the Eiffel tower, holding Chloe in his one hand that wasn't clenched into a fist. Though that hand also had Mylene trapped in it and my eyes widened in fear. "Him." She nodded towards Stone Heart, who seemed upset by the blonde. I was silently hoping he would just drop her, though I also knew that was petty as I leaped after Ladybug and Chat Noir, hoping to end this fight once and for all.

* * *

_**AN: Thought this was a good ending. This is where some things will be different. I'm remembering this from the top of my head, so some of the dialog will probably differ from the original (which is something I also intended, but this is basically the prologue to get everything started. A very long prologue, but prologue none-the-less.) **_

_**REVIEW REPLIES: **_

_**ShadowStriker (guest) – I actually wasn't aware what it was, but I have like, two other chapters wrote up with the same catch phrase so I'm gonna stick with what I have right now XD Thanks for the info though! I have to rewatch a lot of the episodes, which I'm not sad about loool. **_

_**Kurai Amaya – I chose Vulpecula because that's the fox constellation. Really the only reason, loool. I also really love that constellation. And they'll become friends, but I really like the chemistry Malia has with Rose and Juleka – even if they were friends first before the others, plus she becomes friends with Nino and Adrian throughout the fic so she'll be pretty popular, though the class isn't really that big. I'm pretty sure everyone is friends with everybody, people just have their own groups that they stick to. **_

_**PBO – Wow, thank you! XD That honestly means a lot to me, because action is kind of something I'm trying to work on loool. I'm glad you are enjoying the story!**_


	8. Chapter 7

Chat Noir and I watched as Ladybug yo-yo'd herself down to the area where everyone was starting to engage with Stone Heart. We glanced at each other with a shrug before following after her, my eyes wide when Stone Heart just threw Chloe. In my head I was cheering, though I was also worried. As much as I was starting to hate the prissy blonde, I would hate for something bad to happen to her. Luckily, Ladybug caught her just in time before she had her impending doom as Chat Noir and I made our way to her side.

"I didn't promise!" Chloe sing-songed, and Ladybug gave her a confused look. I didn't bother to hide when I rolled my eyes at her when she rushed towards the major. "Daddy!" She clung to him while Ladybug turned around to the authorities.

"Just leave this to us," Ladybug stated with authority I didn't know she had.

Major Borgeious snorted, narrowing his eyes at her as he made sure his little girl was safe. "Let the professionals handle it, you failed the first time." A bunch of cheers was heard behind the Major and I tried not to laugh at how frightened the police looked.

Ladybug visually deflated. "He's right. If I would have caught the Akuma the fist time, none of this would be happening." Ladybug put her face in her hands sorrowfully. Chat Noir and I gave each other a worried look before walking over, placing a hand on her shoulders.

"That's not true," I told her gently, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "You see that girl over there?" I nodded my head towards Chloe and the Major and Ladybug's eyes followed over to the family. "She wouldn't be alive right now if it weren't for you. There was no way she would have survived that long drop." As much as I loathed Chloe, I didn't want her dead. I had a feeling she had more layers than meets the eye, but I wasn't willing to find out.

"Besides, we're all new at this." Chat Noir pointed out, "we're going to have mishaps, but it'll be fine once we learn how to use our powers and start taking these things down easily." I nodded towards him and he grinned at me. Look at that, cat boy could be serious after all.

There was another mighty roar and the three of us whirled around, my eyes widened when I saw the creature go down. "Ivan!" I called out worriedly, my heart pounding in my chest. They widened even more when a face came out of the creature in the form of purple-y black butterflies.

A giant floating butterfly head was in front of the Eiffel tower, looking menacing. "Citizens of Paris. I am Hawkmoth!"

"Hawkmoth?!" The three of us echoed in disbelief. So this was the guy that we had to take down?

"Ladybug, Chat Noir, Vulpecula. Don't you think you've caused enough trouble towards Paris? Hand over your Miraculouses now, and all of this will end here." There was murmurs surrounding us, as if they were agreeing with Hawkmoth and I bristled. How _dare_ he call us the villains when he was the one who turned Ivan's feelings against him! I went to give him what-for when Chat Noir placed a hand on my arm, holding me back from doing anything rash.

A clapping sound silenced everyone and we turned to see Ladybug walking forward, a less than amused expression was on her face. "Don't turn the rolls around here. We all know you are the villain here. Hawkmoth, we _will_ find you. And you will give us _your_ Miraculous. Hah!" I watched with wide eyes as Ladybug used her yo-yo to hoist herself into the air, capturing all the Akumas that had formed and it took less than a few minutes to capture them all. She landed on the Eiffel tower, turning around with her arms opened wide. "Citizens of Paris, as long as Vulpecula, Chat Noir and Ladybug are around, we promise to keep you safe!" She released the butterflies into the air as they turned a pearl white, like fireworks in the sky.

Everyone was watching her with wide eyes and than there celebratory cheers heard. Chat Noir and I blinked for a few seconds turning to each other. Cat boy beamed at me. "Whoever she is, I want to meet her!" I nodded in agreement as we made our way towards the tower. Ivan had disappeared, which had me a bit worried as we landed beside Ladybug.

"Okay, you can do illusions, right Vulpecula?" I nodded my head as affirmation, twirling my flute around. "Do you think you can make a bunch of Mylene's around him? To distract him a little bit while Chat Noir and I can come up with a plan?"

I saluted her. "Sure can!" With a flick of my tail I started to climb the tower, making it another layer. _I guess I can cross off "climb the Eiffel tower" on my bucket list. _I chuckled dryly, holding the flute to my lips. Trixx said to just imagine what you want to appear, so I tried to imagine a few dozen Mylene's in my head before playing a tune. "Mirage!" I shot my flute forward, keeping it in my grasp and in an instant; dozens of Mylene's were now on the tower and some on the ground. The real Mylene was still in Stone Heart's palm as Stone Heart looked around in confusion.

Soon Ladybug's plan was going underway, and we had the regular Ivan back. Though my heart caught in my throat when Mylene and Ivan started falling to their doom down below. "Ivan! Mylene!" I was able to breathe a sigh of relief when Chat caught Ivan, and Ladybug was able to get Mylene before they fell.

I rushed over to them when they made it to the ground, and watched as Ladybug performed a ritual. "No more evil doing for you, little Akuma. Miraculous Ladybug!" I watched in awe when everything began to fix itself, it was like magic. Which, with everything we've been experiencing nowadays, wouldn't be too far of a stretch. Soon everything was back to normal, and Ivan was back to himself.

"Here. Maybe you should read this." Ladybug gave Mylene a crumpled up piece of paper and we watched as Mylene read it. "Awe, they're perfect for each other!" Ladybug cooed, placing a hand on her cheek when Mylene hugged Ivan, who blushed a deep crimson. _Looks like I __have__ teasing material later, _I smirked at my friends. After all the teasing Mylene did to me with Luka, she deserved a little payback.

"Like us, Vulpy?" Chat Noir grinned as he turned to me, leaning against me and wriggling his eyebrows.

I laughed and was about to respond when my pendant blinked. "Looks like my time is done." His blinked as well and I smirked. "Time for you too, kitty. Looks like you'll have to get your answer another time." I flicked his cat bell before I leaped away, a satisfied look settling on my face.

I was able to make it to my balcony when my transformation gave out. Trixx appeared in front of me, a beaming look on his face. "That was well done, Mal! You guys did a perfect job!"

"Thanks, Trixx! Here," I gave him a pretzel and he took it happily, munching on it with a look of content. "I was impressed with Ladybug today too. Seems like she decided to stick with the superhero gig." One thing I did agree on with Chat Noir was that she was impressive, and I was proud to say we were a team.

The next day, I made sure Mylene and Ivan were okay. Teasing Mylene a bit with her newfound relationship, causing her to blush and me to laugh. We made our way towards class, me waving at Adrian and Nino. Adrian waved back, a beaming smile on his face as he continued to chat with Nino while the rest of us made our way to our seats. "You and Adrian?" Mylene smirked and I gave her a flat look while she just giggled, obviously enjoying my discomfort.

Marinette and Alya made their way into the class. Marinette paused at their old seats, giving Alya a smug look before they sat down; high fiving each other. I smiled, wondering where Marinette's newfound courage came from, but didn't have time to question it when Queen Bee and her side kick came inside. The look on the Queen Bee's face was priceless.

"What do you think you're doing, Dupain-Cheng?!" She growled, her eyes narrowed into slits.

Placing her cheek in her right hand, Marinette raised an eyebrow. "This is _my_ seat Chloe. You can easily go sit somewhere else."

"That's right, shoo!" Alya made a shooing motion with her hands, causing Chloe to bristle at the audacity. We all laughed, enjoying the scene as Chloe and Sabrina found new seats. I gave Marinette a thumbs up who blushed at the attention, though she gave me a beaming smile.

Everything was going to be alright.

* * *

_**AN: I think I decided to go with Lukanette on this one. I just like the dynamic between Malia and Adrian, or Vulpecula and Chat Noir so much. XD That was my main plan anyways. And Chat Noir/Adrian kind of went his own way with that and I didn't bother to change it because I liked it so much xD**_

_**Now that I got the "prologue" out of the way, I am excited to start writing some more original stuff with Malia and crew. A 7 chapter length prologue, but oh well. XD I'm trying to keep the chapters at a certain length and not just continue and continue, which is easy to do with these characters, haha!**_

_**Like I said, this was remembered at the top of my head. I couldn't remember what Marinette actually said to Chloe, so that was a made-up scene basically and I like it. **_

_**Until next time! Peace! **_

_**P.S. Up until now was so I can get to know Malia and how she was going to react to certain things, and how Team Miraculous was going to work together as a team of 3 instead of a team of 2. Now that I have that all settled, expect more originality. Sense I decided on Lukanette, Marinette is going to meet Luka waaaaay early (like, maybe the next chapter or two.) Idk if I am going to do all the attacks or not, sense this is meant to be Adrian/OC, but we'll see what happens. **_

_**Also if you want to see some original Akumas let me know and give me ideas! I will for sure give you guys credit where credit is do! **_

_**Also, again, if you would like to see things implemented into this fanfic let me know! I'm open to suggestions, and I need some ideas for non-canon stuff. I don't want to copy the entire season and I am trying to create new content, but creating Akumas isn't my thing, apparently. XD But also there won't be a fight in every chapter, so it'll give this fanfic a variety that the teens can do because they've gotta have a life outside of everything, right? **_

_**REPLIES - **_

_**ShadowStriker (guest) – Thanks, I'll be sure to look at them once I need to! Malia's in the early stages so she'll only be able to create illusions for a little while, idk if Trixx gets more advanced sense I haven't watched Season 2 or 3 yet. **_

_**Kurai Amaya – Ofc, anytime! I love writing their banters, it's cute XD and no hard feelings, which is always great! **_


	9. Chapter 8

Today was Adrian's birthday.

How did I know that? Well, the boy wouldn't stop going on and on about how excited he was to be turning fifteen today. He wouldn't stop spam texting me (yes, I got his number) about it. I thought it was cute he was so excited, but also mildly annoying that he wouldn't stop texting me.

"Malia, what did you get Adrian for his birthday?" Trixx hovered over to me with a curious expression on his face.

I grinned, holding up the neatly wrapped birthday present. "Well, I know that Adrian loves Anime, so I got him the complete first set of Sword Art Online." I was pretty proud of the gift. I had ordered it on Amazon a week before I even knew it was his birthday, knowing it was coming up. We had gotten to know each other and he was a pretty nice guy. I wasn't much of a fashionista so I didn't know that he was Gabriel Agreste's son, but that didn't make me look at him another way. He was my friend, and I was going to treat him as a normal human being. Though I'm not gonna lie and say mom wasn't ecstatic that I was friends with a high-end fashion designers son.

Adrian and I had bonded over the fact that both of our parents were fashion designers. While his father was much more strict than my mom, it was still pretty exciting to have that in common with someone.

Placing Adrian's present in my book bag, I started getting ready for school. Trixx got settled in my purse and we were off. I stopped short when I saw mom sitting on the counter, reading the paper and sipping on her coffee. "I'll see you later mom! I'm off to school!" I waved at her and she gave me a soft smile before going back to what she was doing.

When we made it to the school I spotted a certain blue-haired male talking to Rose and Juleka, making me grin. "Luka!" I waved at him, jogging over to my friends. Luka beamed at me as I joined them and I gave him a short hug. "Haven't seen you in a while, how have you been?" I had been busy with school and my Miraculous powers that I hadn't had the time for much, though I tried to have a life outside of school and training. Tried, being the key word here.

"I've been great, we've been practicing for our band and we have a gig this weekend!" Rose and Juleka grinned at me as I raised an eyebrow. I realize I've been a bit busy but I didn't think I was this busy to miss out on something like this.

"Wow, really?! Good for you guys!" I had opted not to be in the band and told them when I was less busy I'd participate. They understood, and accepted that logic. I saw another blue-haired friend making her way up the steps with Alya and I beamed at the sight of her. "Marinette! Alya!" Their heads whipped over to my voice and Alya grinned, pulling her shy friend along with her.

"Hi Malia! Whose this?" Alya questioned, peering over at Luka who gave her a bashful smile.

"Oh right, I forgot you guys haven't met yet," Juleka's voice sounded and I glanced over at her as she stood up straight. "Marinette, Alya – this is my brother, Luka. Luka, these are some more of our friends, Marinette and Alya." Juleka pointed to each of the girls, Alya waving excitedly while Marinette blushed, giving the boy a shy wave.

Luka blinked before smiling wildly, pushing me to the side so he could stand in front of Marinette. I stumbled backwards, thanking Ivan when he caught me before I could fall to the floor. I gave Luka a slight glare for pushing me. "Hello, happy to meet you." His eyes sparkled at Marinette and my mouth formed an 'O' shape. I glanced over at Rose and Juleka, Rose was giggling at the scene though Juleka looked a little astonished at what just happened.

Marinette just blinked, confused by what was happening. "Uh… n-nice to meet y-you too!" She stammered, blushing at the attention he was giving her. I smirked, sending Rose a knowing look.

"Malia!" A familiar voice called out to me. I whipped around, beaming when I saw a certain blond making his way up the steps with his DJ friend. I said goodbye to my friends, though I was sure Luka didn't hear me as he was talking to Marinette – making my way towards Adrian. I gave him a small hug, pulling back. His green eyes glistened with happiness.

"Happy birthday, Adrian," I pulled out my gift from my bag, handing it to him. If possible the boy beamed even more, obviously not having expected a gift. He took it like an excited puppy and I giggled at his enthusiasm. I turned to fist bump Nino, "good to see you too, Nino."

"So I don't get a hug?" He teased me and I glared at him playfully.

"Do you want one?" I shot back and he opened his mouth to respond when the school bell rang, indicating for us to head inside to our class.

"For the record, Red," I raised an eyebrow at him as we all made our way inside, waving goodbye to Luka, "I wouldn't have minded one."

Soon it was time to go home and Trixx zipped around my room while I worked on some homework. My phone buzzed, indicating an incoming text message and I opened it up to see I had two. One from Nino and another from Adrian. I opened Adrian's up first.

_Adrian: How did you know I love Sword Art Online?! Are you a mind reader? _

I giggled and Trixx landed on my desk, giving me a curious look as I typed back a quick reply.

_No, I just knew you liked Anime. I guess I chose right? _

I closed the text messages to Adrian and opened the one Nino sent me, my eyebrows raising in curiosity.

_Nino: We're having a surprise birthday party for Adrian in a few hours, think you can make it? _

_No kidding, Gabriel actually let you throw him a party? _

_Nino: Uh… I had to do some persuading, but it's happening at his house._

That didn't bode well, but for Adrian I would definitely come to this party. Opening the new text from Adrian, I grinned.

_Adrian: It's only my favorite Anime! We should watch it together sometime! _

_Sure, sounds like a plan! _

"What's going on?" Trixx wondered as he hovered over me to read my messages.

I closed my phone up, intending to get some more work done before I had to leave for the so-called party. "Apparently Gabriel Agreste let Nino throw Adrian a surprise birthday party. We'll be leaving in an hour to go over to Adrian's place." Trixx's eyes widened at that and I had to say I was a little surprised myself, but maybe Mr. Agreste wasn't so bad after all.

Letting me transform to make my way over to the party, I made sure I wasn't seen as I leaped over buildings to get to the Agreste Mansion. Landing in a conspicuous part where I wouldn't be seen, I transformed to my civilian self and gave Trixx his pretzel. Making my way towards the designated area I could hear music pumping through the walls. Once I made my way inside, the air was sucked out of me. "Oof!" When I saw a tuft of blond hair I knew who it was, chuckling and giving Adrian a hug back.

"You guys are the best!" Adrian pulled back, grinning at me.

"Sorry, I thought I would be early. I guess I miss-judged my timing..." I stated bashfully, scratching the back of my neck. Adrian just laughed, pulling me into the room. Our classmates were all huddled in the area, chatting and having a good time. I glanced around, trying to find Nino and frowned when I couldn't find him in the sea of students. "Hey, uh, where's Nino?" Adrian gave me a bashful look, pointing over to the DJ booth and my eyes widened at what I saw.

Nino had been Akumitized and was playing music. "This is DJ Bubbler, in the land where Grown Ups don't matter! Lets have some fun!" Cheers were heard and dancing started. Chloe tried to pull Adrian into a dance but he beat her to it, pulling me onto the dance-floor. Chloe huffed, stomping her foot like a little kid and glaring daggers at me.

"Uh, Adrian, are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked the boy, laughing when he dipped me in a twirl.

I couldn't help but smile when Adrian laughed, pulling me back up. "Are you kidding, Mals? This is the most fun I've ever had on a birthday!" That made me feel a little sad, though apart of me thought it was wrong to use Nino this way. Not that we were _technically_ using him. He had wanted to throw a birthday bash for his best friend and I'm sure Mr. Agreste gave Nino an earful about that. Judging by how he was transformed into an Akuma.

Deciding to ignore it for now, I let Adrian twirl me around. Things were put to a halt when a yo-yo came twirling in the air, stopping the music. "Sorry to burst your bubble guys, but the play-time is over!" A familiar voice made me look up when I saw Ladybug standing on the DJ Stand, her yo-yo twirling as she glanced around us all.

"Oh, c'mon dudette! Don't be such a party-pooper! We don't need adults!"

"Adults help us kids and love us!" Ladybug argued back, glaring at The Bubbler and jumping when he hurled a bubble at her in frustration.

"Well, most do..." I gave Adrian a sad look and he just smiled softly at me. "I, um, will be right back!" He rushed off to do whatever it was he was going to do, and with him gone I found myself a secluded spot.

"Ready Trixx? Tail Up!" As soon as I was transformed I was able to jump into the fray, protecting Ladybug from a bubble with my flute and twirling it around like a baton.

"Vulpecula!" Ladybug grinned at me but before any other pleasantries could be said another bubble came hurling our way, though a large iron baton blocked it's path from me.

Standing in front of me in a protective stance was Chat Noir as he twirled his own weapon before placing it to his side. "What do you think you're doing to my Vulpy?"

I snorted at that, causing the tom cat to turn his way towards me. "_Your_ Vulpy?" I questioned him and he just grinned at me, shrugging. Ladybug nudged me, giving me a sly grin and I just rolled my eyes at her. Oh great, it wasn't bad enough that I got teased by my civilian friends, but now the superhero ones were getting in on the act. What joy this brings.

Before anyone could do anything else, we were all engulfed in a big bubble. "So long, losers!" We watched as the ground began to shrink.

"Welp, at least we're in here together, eh?" Chat leaned towards me, wriggling his eyebrows.

"Ladybug is also here," I pointed out with a roll of my eyes, though she didn't seem to hear us. She was deep in thought, probably analyzing our situation.

Her eyes lit up as a metaphoric light bulb popped above her head. "Quick Chat Noir, use your Cataclysm!"

"You couldn't have thought of that after we were closer to the ground?" Chat Noir wondered before he obliged, "Cataclysm!" Soon the bubble was popped. We were free-falling in the air, my eyes widening in fear.

"Chat Noir, your stick!" Ladybug took his baton, throwing it and latching it onto the Eiffel tower. Chat Noir grabbed a hold of me as Ladybug grabbed him. "Hang on!" Soon we were tumbling onto the ground. Chat Noir let me land on him for a softer landing as the other two hit the ground.

I gave him a small smile and a peck on the cheek, causing the kitty to blush. "Thanks," soon we were back into the fray. Bubbler was trying to get the other students to party, forcefully I might add.

"No one wants to party with you anymore, Bubbler." Ladybug smirked as we landed on a pillar.

Alya's eyes widened and she grinned when she saw us. "Ladybug!" They all began chanting and Bubbler narrowed his eyes at the scene.

"Arrrggg! What is wrong with you! You guys better start partying!" Bubbler threatened and soon we were under way, trying to defeat Bubbler and put a stop to all of this.

"Quick, the Akuma must be in the gun!" Ladybug ordered us and Chat Noir and I gave each other looks.

His ring began to blink and he winced. "We better do this fast, I'm about to transform back!" We got to work, trying to get the gun from him and dodging the bubbles he was hurling at us.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug used her powers, a wrench dropping into her hands.

"So you're plumbing is going to help us?" Ladybug gave Chat Noir a grimace and a shrug and I tried to keep the Bubbler busy while Ladybug figured out something to do.

A bubble came way to close to my liking and I almost fell again, but Chat Noir caught me before I could go tumbling down. Giving him a thankful smile, I pressed the flute to my lips, concentrating real hard and trying to imagine a dozen of us so that Bubbler could stay busy while Ladybug finished what she needed to do. "Mirage!" Soon, dozens of us were on the podium and Bubbler was hurling his dangerous bubbles at each image, getting frustrated when he didn't hit the real one.

With the Bubbler safely distracted, Ladybug was able to finish the job swiftly. Soon Nino was in place of Bubbler, looking confused as the three of us grinned at another job well done. "Pound it!" We did a three-way pound before our Miraculouses started beeping.

"I would love to stay and chat, but gotta get going. _Cat _you both later!" Leaving with a pun, as per use, Chat Noir winked at me and quickly left without seeing the massive eye-roll at his blantant flirting, while still getting little butterflies in my stomach.

Ladybug smirked at me. "You two would be cute together," she teased me and before I could retort back, she yo-yo'd away from me and I took their cue, also leaving the scene.

Later I found Nino and Adrian talking, Nino looking a bit embarrassed as he apoligized to Adrian for messing up his party. I got to the two in time to see Adrian wave him off, "no biggie, besides I did have fun. Even with you being Akumatized," that made Nino grin. When Adrian heard me approach them, he turned to me with an even more beaming smile. "Do you want to watch Sword Art Online with me? I don't have anything else to do today, and I'm sure Nathalie wouldn't mind if you stayed for a little while." He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck and I caught the smirk Nino was giving the both of us.

Ignoring Nino, I gave the blond a small smile. "Sure Adrian, I would love to." And with that the day ended with the three of us watching some of Sword Art Online, and I can definitely say it was probably the best birthday Adrian has ever had.

* * *

_**AN: At first I didn't know how to add Malia's power into the mix, but figured it out once I reread the chapter. I'm glad I did because I like this endng better than the original ending that I had. This chapter was fun to write, turned out a little long but meh that's okay. Just note not every chapter will be this long. **_

_**Marinette meets Luka waaaay early, but that was always going to happen. Whether I went Lukanette or Luka/OC. Malia changed that up when she met him in the park, but I like the change. Luka is a fun character and I wish we saw more of him. **_

_**With Malia being a superhero, I didn't think she would have time to join the band, plus with the homework and also having a life out of school and superheroing. So in time I might have her join the band, but for now she's too busy with both lives in order to do anything extra. **_

_**PSA: Updates will be biweekly unless I get a chapter wrote faster, as this was my last backup chapter to post XD I'm trying to add a twist and make it more unique so I am not just copying the episodes, because I don't want to do that. I'm thinking something to do with her mom, but again not sure what to do so any suggestions would be great! Plus, I need original Akumas and if you guys have any suggestions that you want to see happen, make sure to drop a comment down below and shoot them at me! Thanks for reading!**_

_**REVIEW REPLIES: **_

_**ShadowStriker (guest) - I'm so glad you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you like this one as well! Yes, I enjoy the Adrien and Malia dynamic, it was too much to pass up XD I love some Adrienette/MariChat/Ladrien as much as the next person but some things need a change ;) **_

_**Kurai Amaya - Yeah I figured that too, because of her saving him from Chloe. And you know Chloe is going to pick on Malia for interfering with their relationship, lmao. **_

_**nycbabyfanfics - Haha, it's no worries and I'm glad you're enjoying this fic! Actually I only got to watch half of the second season because they were still updating on Kiss Cartoon, so I have to rewatch a lot of ML (which I am not sad by) so I've missed out on a lot of drama between the heroes. Haven't met Felix yet either, but judging by some of the fanfics I've read he's gonna be a fun ride to get to know! **_


	10. Chapter 9

I watched in amusement as Trixx did a flip after Beauty and the Beast ended. "Whoa! That was amazing!" He cheered. He nuzzled against me and I laughed, patting him on the head and scratching him behind the ears where I knew he liked. I always teased him that he was more dog than fox, but he simply stated he felt where dogs came from because it felt good. "Can we watch another one?! Please!" He gave me big eyes, making me roll mine.

"Sure. I have plenty of movies." I was a movie hoarder. I had a _slight _phobia of going to movie theaters, and preferred watching movies at home. It was a weird phobia, but after what happened last time it steered me away from going to anymore movie theaters. Trixx zipped across the room in excitement and I couldn't help but grin. "Do you want more popcorn?" I asked, standing up to get out the movie and get the next one started.

"Oh yes, please! Popcorn is delicious!" Trixx had a faraway look on his face and I couldn't help but snort at his reaction, rummaging through my movie selection. It didn't take long before I picked up Peter Pan with a determined nod. Popping it in, I let the credits roll until the starting point so I could grab the popcorn as I watched Trixx get settled on the bed. A soft smile found its way on my face before I exited the room, walking down the hallway towards the kitchen - only to stop short when I saw my mom starring into the fridge.

Taking a deep breath, walked into the kitchen. Just get popcorn and get out before things got awkward. Though apparently mom had other ideas when she heard my footsteps enter the kitchen. Her eyes lit up when she saw me and that was the first time in ever sense I saw her like that. "Oh, hi dear! How have you been?" Really? That was the first question you ask when you speak to your child? Not "how has school been" or "make any new friends"?

I cleared my throat, pulling the popcorn out of the box it was sitting in. "I've been okay. Great, actually. Hows work?" This was awkward. I made a big show of opening the popcorn and hurriedly putting it in the microwave, clicking the _popcorn _button.

She nodded her head with a hum. "It was alright, made some progress on my line. Say, you don't think the Agreste boy would be willing to model some of my clothes, do you?" There it was. I knew there was some hidden vendetta to her striking a conversation with me.

Shuffling my feet, I willed the popcorn to pop faster. "I don't know, mom. Adrien is pretty busy already with his fathers line." _And I don't want to make him any busier than he already is, _I thought to myself with a wince. He deserved a life outside of modeling, school and, well, everything else his father makes him do. I was just glad mom wasn't as big a designer as Gabriel Agreste and force me to try on her clothes.

I watched as she sighed, nodding her head. "You're on first name bases with him. Are you two close?" She probed and I had to will myself not to roll my eyes at her. Everyone was basically on first name bases with everybody. It wasn't a big deal.

Shrugging, I cheered eternally when the timer went off for the popcorn. "I guess. We hang out a lot and text." I pulled the steaming popcorn bag out of the microwave, intending to get out before she could ask anything more.

"I would like to meet this boy," she declared before I could get away. My eyes widened and I whipped my head around to see her determined face. "I would like to meet the people you are associating with." Did she mean _all _of them? The last thing I needed was for her to meet my new friends. I remembered the last time she met my friends from America, wincing. I didn't need a repeat. Yeah, sure, Adrien knew that my mom was a fashion designer, but he was really the only one that knew. It wasn't like I spilled my guts to everyone that would listen.

"I-I don't know..." I trailed off with a wince. Trixx was surely wondering why it was taking so long to get the popcorn by now. I didn't expect mom to be out here, and this is the longest conversation I've had with her since we moved to Paris.

Mom sighed. "I know I've been... unreasonable with you," I tried hard not to snort at that and urged myself not to roll my eyes, "but I do want to try and be normal with you." Define normal? Moms eyes brightened at a thought. "Maybe you can ask Adrien to come over? Of course, if he's allowed, that is." Something wasn't right about this. I didn't feel comfortable lettng Adrien come over after what mom asked me earlier.

I forced a smile, deciding to end the conversation here. "Sure, mom, I'll ask him. But I doubt his dad will let him come over." With that I ducked out of the kitchen before she could ask anymore questions, hurrying down to my room. I quickly entered, panting a little and Trixx lifted his head up in surprise.

"That took you longer than last time," he commented as I started the movie up. He snuggled in my lap, getting comfortable as I poured the popcorn into the bowl.

"I got cornered by my mother," I grumbled and Trixx gave me a surprised look. "Yeah, I know, surprised me as well. She wants Adrien to come over." I didn't want her to bombard the poor boy with fashion questions that I sure she woud have. Or try to get him to send her name over to Mr. Agreste. That would be something she would do. Trixx frowned at that. "Not just Adrien, she claims she wants to meet all of my friends, but I think that was just a ruse to be able to met Adrien." And I didn't like it. Not one bit.

"Or maybe she just wants to get closer to you?" Trixx wondered innocently, though you can tell by his tone he didn't quite believe that himself. If mom wanted to be closer to me, she should have tried long before now. Not when I become friends with a high end fashion designers kid. And I wasn't going to use Adrien's fame to boost her line.

I laughed like that was a joke and Trixx rolled his eyes. "Well, she needs to try harder. I'm not letting her meet my friends." Last time things had become awkward with my friend group in America, to the point where I lost a few of them in the end. I hardly ever talk to them anymore. Not that I cared, we weren't really _that _close but I had thought we were _closer _than what we were.

While I still was a little upset we moved, that waned away a lot with the friends I have now. They were all sweet and genuine, minus a few. I still refused to associate with Chloe and her side kick, that was simply _not _happening.

As if on cue, my phone dinged with an incoming message. We were half-way through Peter Pan, though not being able to watch a lot of it because we had been talking about my mom and her sudden want to be in my life. Normally I would have taken up the offer, but I knew all she wanted was to boost her fashion career. That was all she cared about, not meeting my friends. She only really wanted to meet Adrien, and that wasn't happening if I could help it.

Opening my phone I saw a text message from Adrien. Furrowing my brows, I opened it. As luck, or bad luck, in my case, would have it I tried not to groan at the text message I received.

_Adrien: Hey, do you think I could come over for a while? My dad is being unbearable and I need a breath of fresh air. _

I chewed on my bottom lip, contemplating whether to let him over or not. Sighing as my nurturing nature took over, I shot him a quick text back.

_That wouldn't be a problem. Mom wanted to meet you anyways, and I'm having a Disney Movie marathon. However, I am not responsible for the Disney Coma you may have afterwards. And my mom may ask a few... unwanted questions. _

"I guess Adrien is going to meet my mom today," I sighed and Trixx gave me a questionable look. "His dad is driving him nuts. He needs to escape." Trixx nodded in understanding, and I shook my head, getting up to let my mom he was coming over when my phone dinged again.

_Adrien: That sounds great! Meet me at the park in 20? _

_Sure thing! _

I wondered how this will go down as Trixx zipped into my purse. Walking down the hallway, I noticed mom was sitting at the couch watching some Fashion show on TV. "Hey mom, Adrien wants to come over."

Moms head whipped around to look at me, obviously not having expecting that. After a few painful silent moments, she nodded her head in confirmation he was allowed and while I had a feeling this would end badly, I couldn't help but feel excited. I really couldn't remember the last time I had a friend over; boy or girl.

And I was going to make sure that he had a good time and forgot whatever his father unleashed on him.

* * *

_**AN: Well this came randomly. I knew that I wanted to have a few chapters that didn't involve any Akumas, so the next will be them just hanging out and getting to know each other. Coincidentally, there may be a few Chat Noir visits now that he'll know where she lives. ;) **_

_**REVIEW REPLIES: **_

_**ShadowStriker (guest) - I liked the generic meeting and it seemed realistic, so I went with that. I'm glad you liked it! You bet she's gonna tease him. That's how Malia rolls. **_

_**Kurai Amaya - That, my friend, is undisclosed information. Classified. You'll have to read to find out. ;) **_


	11. Chapter 10

Just as promised, I had met Adrien at the park. Though I was the first to arrive, so I started scrolling through my phone. I figured he would have to try and ditch his bodyguard and try to act nonchalant when leaving the Mansion so Nathalie wouldn't become suspicious of his where-abouts. I didn't envy Nathalie for working with Gabriel Agreste, I can only imagine all the headaches she gets from the Agreste Mansion.

"Mals, oh thank God," I glanced up, grinning when I saw Adrien only for it to fall when I saw him panting.

"Did you run all the way here?" I asked skeptically, and he blushed, pushing his hands into his pants pockets.

Chuckling, he glanced at the ground before looking at me. "Well, I was in a rush to get out. And I couldn't wait to hang out with you!" That made me blush as butterflies started to gather in my stomach. Stop it, he's your friend. Albeit a really handsome friend, but your friend nonetheless.

I flashed him a smile. "I couldn't let you suffer. By the way, what happened?" I asked as we started the walk towards my apartment complex.

That made the boy frown. "I had gotten in trouble with father. He was displeased I wanted to make friends and hang out with them, so in order to stop me he made a new schedule." He sighed, running a hand through his blond locks. "I just want to be a normal kid. I don't even want to model for him, but my voice doesn't matter, apparently." He chuckled bitterly and my heart broke for him.

Reaching over I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, giving it an affectionate squeeze. "If it makes you feel any better, my mom only cares for her fashion career right now. Last night was the longest conversation we've had, even if it was just to boost her career. Oh, to warn you, she did ask if you'd model her clothes but I told her you were too busy with your fathers line. She might ask you again, just fair warning." It was a reason why I didn't want him to come over, but I could feel the urgency in his text somehow.

"I can handle it." He promised me, reaching up to give my hand a squeeze. I've only known this boy for a couple of weeks, but he was already a close friend of mine. I would hate to loose him because of my mother.

"Besides," I said teasingly, taking my hand back and missing the warmth he brought, "I'm not going to treat you like a celebrity. You're my friend and I'll treat you how I treat everyone else." That brought a smile to his face as he beamed at me in thanks. We continued small talk while walking to the apartment complex, laughing and having a great time.

Finally we made it. "Well, here we are!" I stopped in front of the apartment complex that looked like a gigantic castle.

"Whoa, you live here?" Adrien looked at it in awe and I chuckled at him. It wasn't much, but I did love the outside of the complex. "I've walked passed this place a dozen times and never realized you lived here!"

"You're the first to see the apartment," I informed him, gaining a beaming smile. He seemed to be feeling better and for that, I was glad. It was my mission sense he seemed so down earlier. I led him inside, pressing the _up _button on the elevator. It didn't take long for the elevator to open, and we stepped inside. Soon I was leading the blond down the hallway, him glancing around at everything with wide eyes. He seemed to have a sheltered life, and that made me feel bad for him. No kid should live away from everything.

Stopping at my apartment, I opened it up - letting him go inside first. When he did I shut the door and followed him inside. "Mom! I'm home!" I called inside, expecting to see her still on the couch. Though I didn't, and wondered where she could have gone. Maybe she was called back into work? If so, that would be a great break. I turned to give Adrien a small smile. "She might be back soon, but at least that gives you some time before she bombards you with questions..." I chuckled a little bit. "C'mon, we can go to my room and start watching movies. Do you want popcorn?" I could feel something stirring in my purse and smirked, knowing Trixx was saying yes to the popcorn.

"Movies without popcorn? Blasphemy!" Adrien teased and I took that as a yes with a laugh. When we had our popcorn I led him to my room, placing my purse on my desk.

"My movies are over there," I told him, pointing towards the decorative pirates chest I had gotten for a birthday years ago. I decided to revert it into my movie stash, since they were basically my treasures. "Go ahead and pick something." I watched as he bounced over to the chest, rummaging through the movies I had.

After a few minutes of looking he pulled out _Pirates of the Carribbean: The Curse of the Black. _I watched as he replaced the movie that was in for that one, putting Peter Pan back into the container and laying it on my entertainment stand before coming over to join me. I could have sworn I saw something black jet out of his pocket but I shook my head and allowed Adrien to sit beside me.

"You have a balcony?" Adrien asked and I glanced over to where he was looking, grinning.

"Yeah! It's awesome, I love sitting out there. We have one in the living room too." It was probably my favorite thing about this place. I had set out a cheap table and a chair for me to just sit out there and maybe do homework or just relax. I could see the gears turning in his head and before I could ask what he was thinking, the movie started.

Adrien looked like he was immersed into the movie, if the look on his face wasn't enough to indicate that. I've watched this movie a thousand times over and could follow each line to the T. I was mouthing some of my favorite lines to Adrien, gaining a laugh from the blond.

When the movie was over Adrien's eyes were bright again. "That was great! I think I can be out for another couple of hours before my father realizes I've gone, can we watch another one?" He asked with innocent eyes and I gave him a smile.

"Sure. Wait, you mean you snuck out?" He gave me an impish grin and I chuckled, clicking the back of my mouth with my tongue. "Didn't know you had a bad-boy in you, Agreste." I teased him, grinning when he blushed at that comment.

"Well, I knew father wouldn't let me come if I asked. And he was busy on some fashion project that I knew would take a few hours. He usually shuts himself in his office all day to do his sketches... or whatever he does in that room..." He muttered underneath his breath.

"You're always welcomed here," I told him sincerely. He gave me a grateful smile before going over to the movie stash to pick out another movie. We had a fun movie marathon, laughing and just getting to know each other. I was grateful that my mother hadn't been there to ruin the night, like I thought she would have.

_And I was grateful to have found a friend like Adrien. _

* * *

_**AN: So there was their unofficial 'first date' XD I didn't know what else to add so decided to end it here. Hope it wasn't too boring, even though it does feel like a filler chapter. But hey, every book needs one of those every now and than! **_

_**REVIEW REPLIES: **_

_**Daisy54154 - Thank you! I'm happy that you are enjoying the story and like Adrien and Malia's chemistry! I really loved it as well and that was why I went with it! **_

_**ShadowStriker (guest) - No meeting yet. Thankfully, as a plot device, the mother got called into for a job. Though the meeting probably would have made this chapter a lot more interesting lmao **_

_**Kurai Amaya - Thankfully no meeting, but I hope to have that in sometime in the future. Yeah, her mother is a piece of work. **_

_**nycbabyfanfics - thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying! 3**_


	12. Chapter 11

The next day I found myself sitting in Marinette's room with Alya giving her lessons on how to tell Luka she liked him. I thought it was cute, and I knew Luka liked Marinette back because of the way he pushed me out of the way just to _talk _to her. It made me giggle just thinking about it.

"What? Do you think this is not a good idea? Should I just give up all hope that he doesn't like me back?!" Marinette must have heard my giggle because she was freaking out. Hysterically, might I add.

I couldn't stop my eyes from rolling at her as I stood up to stand beside Alya. "No, girl. I know he likes you. He practically pushed me out of the way just to talk to you. Just tell him!"

Alya gave me a smirk before nodding at Marinette. "Yeah, girl! Listen to Mals, she's his friend, after all! Just read the script I gave you!" Or she could just babble like she normally does, and that would get Luka all flustered and I would end up getting a call from the blue-haired male asking if it was true.

"But the teachers say I don't sound natural when I read..." Marinette sighs before Alya flicks her on the head.

"Than memorize it! It's really not that hard! It's a simple script."

"But what if I mess up?" Luka's number was already on the screen and Alya winked at me. I raised an eyebrow before smirking myself when Alya pressed call, making Marinette gasp indignantly.

"Too late! It's already dialing!" Alya grabbed my arm and we ducked to hide to watch Marinette give Luka the message. Or make a fool of herself, either one was plausible at this point.

"Uh, hi, Luka's voicemail," Alya sighed, facepalming herself and I held my hands to my mouth to keep from giggling, "this is Marinette who has a message for you, of course it's for you because it's your phone. So, uhm," Marinette chuckles nervously, "call me, see you later, bye!" She chucks the phone to the bed, making Alya and I share a look before giving her one as she maneuvers her chair over to us. "What? What did you expect? Hey hotstuff, I'd love to ask you to the movies but the only way I can talk to you is over this stupid phone. Pretty ridiculous, right?" Marinette leans back into her chair before the phone speaks to us.

"If you wish to hear your message again, press 1. If you wish to erase your message, press 2." Marinette gasps in horror while Alya points at the phone.

"Hit two! Hit Two!" Alya chants and Marinette dives for the phone, sprawling over Alya and I and pressing a button; sighing in relief when.

"Message saved. Goodbye." Marinette screams and falls onto her bed, doing a belly flop. Alya and I glance at each other before Alya stands up, sitting on her bed beside her.

"It's not as bad as you think." Marinette glances up at her with disbelief in her eyes, "okay, it's bad. But you were going to have to tell him one of these days." I nodded along with Alya, knowing she was right but Marinette was having a complete breakdown. Besides, if I know Luka, he'll think it was cute. "Think of it this way. No more secrets!"

"The voicemail recorded my whole conversation."

"Big deal!"

"I called him hotstuff." Marinette deadpanned before sitting up and getting into Alya's face, "he cannot be allowed to hear that message, Alya, Malia! If he does, I'll die of shame!" Marinette shakes Alya dramatically, causing her to sigh.

"Okay, okay. If Luka's phone went to voicemail it means he's busy. Which means you can get to it before he does." I raised an eyebrow, wondering how in the world they were going to manage that. "Hmm. Wonder where he'd be..." Oh great. This didn't bode well. I glanced down at my phone, eyes widening at the time. Oh, crap. I was supposed to be at the meeting with the sculptures and I completely forgot with the meet up with Alya and Marinette!

I glanced up to see Marinette bringing down a screen to show some pretty detailed stuff and I raised my eyebrow at her. What has she been doing, looking at Luka's schedule? I shook my head, pocketing my phone. "I'd love to help you guys out with... whatever this is, but I got to go. I forgot something important that I had to do right after this."

Alya nodded her head, waving her hand at me in a dismissive way. "Go on girl, I've got Mari covered. Thanks for the help!" She gave me a two thumbs up and I reciprocated it before hastily making my way out of Marinette's room.

I made my way down the stairs before spotting Sabine and Tom in the kitchen. "Thanks Sabine, Tom! It was nice meeting you!" They both waved at me and went back to what they were doing. Marinette's parents were really sweet, and I was glad I got the chance to meet them. Granted, it made me slightly jealous that Marinette got the better parents, but I was glad she didn't have to deal with what Adrien and I do on a daily basis.

Rushing to get to where I needed to be, I spotted Chat Noir making his way towards the ceremony. Ducking into an abandoned alley, Trixx made his way out of my purse. "Trixx, Tail Up!" Soon I was transformed and making my own way towards the ceremony that was made in our honor.

I got there in time to see Chat Noir thoroughly enjoying himself as he waved to the crowd, his eyes bright. I chuckled as I landed beside him. "Vulpy! Great to see ya!" He beamed at me, giving me a side-hug.

"Hey, kitty. Where's Ladybug?" I wondered, a frown on my face. Normally she was on time for these types of things. It wasn't like her to ditch out on us, especially with something this important.

"Yeah, I was wondering the same thing. Where is she?" Theo Barbot stood on the other side of Chat Noir, glancing around worriedly.

Chat Noir snorted at us and I raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't worry about Ladybug. I'm sure she'll get here, besides Vulpy and I can handle the situation for now. We're the ones in charge, you know." It was my time to snort at that and Chat gave me a look. I was pretty sure Ladybug was the one in charge, but this would be a fun thing to tell her afterwards.

"I know, but... I just wanted to ask her to autograph this photo. She's amazing! She's so brave and smart, the way she always saves everyone..." Theo sighs, obviously infatuated with our buggy friend. Chat Noir and I share a look before the Mayor speaks.

"Perhaps the ceremony should commence. It might bring her here faster." I doubted that. If she was busy she probably forgot all about it with something happening in her civilian life.

"Just a few minutes more, Mayor Bourgeois, she'll come. I can feel it." Theo sighed. Chat Noir and I shared another look, but we waited for a few more minutes before the Mayor was starting to get anxious to get the ceremony rolling.

I leaned into Chat Noir, "this isn't like her. She's normally on top of these things," I murmured quietly, noticing Alya in the crowd. Without Marinette, taking pictures of us. That's strange. Did Marinette go to Luka's by herself? That spelled for disaster.

Chat Noir nodded, his face grim. "Something must have came up that was important." He whispered back, grimacing. I could tell he didn't want to do this ceremony without her either, but if she didn't show up soon we would have no choice.

Without any other choice, the Mayor started the ceremony. Theo looked disappointed, but there wasn't anything we could do to get her here. "It's only proper for Paris to pay respects to those who protect us from evil." They revealed the statue with Chat Noir doing his poise on the bottom and Ladybug and I on the top of him. It was nice, and made tingles go down my spine that they did this for us. Just because we helped protect them, even though it was our duty to do so. We never asked them to do this, and it felt nice to be appreciated.

Even if it was behind our masks.

I let Chat Noir do most of the boasting, waving at the crowd wildly with a beaming smile on his face. "Can I get some photos for the Ladyblog?!" I heard Alya call out, though I noticed the forlorn look on Theo's face. The poor guy, he must be feeling disappointed that she didn't show. He wasn't the only one who was, as I scanned the crowd in hopes she might be there.

Soon everyone went their separate ways, talking among each other excitedly and I watched Theo look up at the statue sadly. Chat Noir went over to lean against him, not noticing the disappointment on Theo's face. "These statues are amazing! One thing slightly off though, I'm actually taller than Ladybug and Vulpecula." I gave him a hard look and he just stuck his tongue out at me childishly.

Theo sighed. "Ladybug didn't show up. I just wanted to express my adoration for her. Letting her know everything I had went into her statue! I'm sure if she took the time to get to know me, she'd see so much that we have in common! Hard devotion to the things we love!" Ah, so he has a little crush on Ladybug. That would be a little difficult to handle, considering he wasn't allowed to know who was behind the mask. Though, I had to say, it was pretty cute.

Chat Noir smirked. "Ah, so like Vulpecula and I?" He purred, twirling around Theo to reach over and drag me to his side. I gave the boy a look, poking him in the sides and he just ducked out of reach, though the amused expression didn't leave his face. "Besides, I'm sure Ladybug is too busy to have a relationship." Wow, Chat Noir, heart crushing much? Theo gave him a hard look as Chat Noir disappeared, not knowing the damage he caused.

"Ignore him, Theo. He's a bit full of himself now that there's a statue," I gave the boy a comforting glance before disappearing myself, not knowing the danger that just happened with that one little scene.

* * *

_**AN: It was getting long so the fight scene will be in the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it! It was fun to write, ngl, and fun to rewatch this episode. I realized I skipped the actual first episode, whoopse, but that's okay. I think I'll skip a few here and there. I wanna get to the Nathanael episode because I have a fun scene planned for that one. ;) **_

_**Note that not all updates will be this fast, I'm just currently rewatching the series and getting a feel for where I should add Malia and how I should change things up in the story. I currently finished season 3 and I am not happy with how it turned out, that will be changed. I do not like the Kagami/Adrien ship. Kagami is nice, sure, but I just don't see it. I feel like it's a bit forced on Adrien's part and maybe his father forced him to date someone of a high social conduct? No matter, that will not be happening in this book. **_

_**And I think I'm going to continue the series as it is in the first season with hints of Maldrien/Adria here and there, and the story will devolve in the second season with new content and plot. Sense that's how it kind of happened in the actual series. I have some ideas that I cannot wait to dive into, but we gotta let our heroes get acquainted with their powers first and get to know each other. I'm not sure if I want her to find out Marinette's identity first or Adrien's, though I think it would be a bit more interesting if she found out Mari's first. Let me know what you guys think/want in the comments below! I love interacting with my reviewers, so don't forget to leave a review as well! **_

_**Until next time, chaps!**_

_**REVIEW REPLIES: **_

_**Lavendor Queen - I was thinking the same thing. I gave Malia my fear of theaters, which isn't really a fear to me as more of my claustrophobia and anixety can't handle that many people in one room. Glad you're enjoying the story, though! **_

_**ShadowStriker (guest) - I feel like he would act like that because he was so sheltered. He doesn't get to go out much, and now with his new Chat Noir reflexes (and he can just abuse Plagg for his escapades, which I'm sure Plagg doesn't mind seeing how sheltered his partner really is) he can do more now. **_

_**Kurai Amaya - Yes! I just wanted a chapter where they could relax and just have fun. This chapter didn't have an akuma, because I couldn't fit the fight scene in this one, but the next one will have Copy Cat. **_


	13. Chapter 12

I was laying down on my bed, scrolling through some social media when I saw the article. Or rather, the video that Chat Noir was a thief who stole the Mona Lisa. I frowned, sitting up right. "That doesn't sound right. Chat Noir is a lot of things, but he isn't a thief." Trixx gave me a knowing look and I swung my legs over my bed. "Trixx, Tail Up!" The magic surged inside of me and I leaped over my balcony with the hope that Ladybug would also be there.

To my relief she was, talking to the Mayor. "Mr. Mayor, this is ridiculous! Surely there's a simple explanation!" I raised an eyebrow at that, landing beside her. Her head whipped around to face me and she sighed in relief. "Vulpecula!"

I went to ask her what was going on when the chief of police came walking up to us with a smug look on his face."Kitty's in the slammer, Ladybug and Vulpecula." He looked pretty proud of himself and I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Don't think your gonna keep him in there-" Ladybug went to step forward when the Chief paused her steps.

"Now, now. Leave it to the experts, Ladybug. We've got it all under control." I narrowed my eyes at him. Who has been keeping Paris safe all this time? That's right, us. Ladybug didn't look happy about that either as she gave him a withering look, practically growling at him under her breath.

In a few minutes there was a message sent to his walkie talkie. "Chat Noir is getting away!" Ladybug and I pushed our way through the Chief, making our way inside where our partner was being held. When we got inside the building all of the backup was on the ground, moaning in pain and Ladybug gasped.

"Well if he's so innocent than why is he running away?" The Chief asked in disbelief, sending Ladybug and I a questioning glance.

Ladybug huffed. "Well if _you _were wrongly imprisoned, wouldn't you run?" She retorted smartly, and I cheered inside my head. I was glad she was on my side of the situation, knowing he wouldn't actually steal a priceless artifact. If that was the case, than what _exactly _was happening here?

In a few seconds I felt something beep on my Miraculous Phone, and I glanced over at Ladybug. "In need of assistance, we are in pursuit of the suspect-" we snuck away before we could hear anything else, running up the stairs that was nearby.

When we were a safe distance away I answered the phone, seeing the kitty's face on my screen. "Chat Noir, what's going on?" I wondered as we ran, heart pounding at the situation at hand.

"You know I'm innocent, don't you Vulpy?" He got really close to the screen.

"Chat Noir, quit playing around. This is serious!" I snapped irritably, giving Ladybug a side-ways glance.

"Okay, I'll catch the real culprit and save my tail. I'll get back to you-" he suddenly stopped and my eyes widened when I heard sirens on his end. Suddenly he was gone and I gave Ladybug a wide-eyed look before we both bolted out of the building.

We watched as Chat Noir ran for his life, which was natural because he was innocent. The police turned to us. "Aren't you going to go after him?!" He questioned us like the dumbass he was.

Ladybug smirked at him. "We'll leave it to the experts!" And soon we were gone, leaving the baffled policeman behind.

Leaping from building to building, we searched around for our feline partner. "Where is he?!" Ladybug bit her lip worriedly and if I didn't know any better, I'd say she cared for our trusty feline. Which, I knew she had no feelings for him like _that_, but I thought he annoyed her too much.

"Probably hiding. Or he found the trail of whose actually behind this." I had been thinking about it, and the only thing coming to mind was that whoever was behind this was akumitized. Now the only question was who, and why.

There was a call from my phone and I answered it, seeing the face of the kitty we were searching for. "Chat Noir, where are you?" Ladybug stood behind me with a serious expression on her face.

"I found his den." I gave Ladybug a look and she just shrugged, not entirely understanding the situation either.

"Who?!" We started leaping again, trying to find where he could have gone.

"If you would have been there this morning you would know who I am talking about." Obviously talking to Ladybug, she had an outputted look on her face but he was right.

"Okay, but tell us where you are!" Ladybug grounded out, taking my miraculous phone away before I could do anything about it.

I heard a huff on the other end of the line. "No! This is between me and him. I got myself into this mess and I'm gonna get myself out of it." At that the line went dead and her eyes went wide.

"Chat?! Chat!" Ladybug growled, clicking on something and I looked over her shoulder to see a paw print blinking on the screen. She shoved the phone into my hands and went flying, and I tried to keep up with her.

We entered a building and saw two chats, one on top of the other. My eyes were wide as saucers as I glanced from each Chat, trying to depict a difference but not seeing any. "Chat Noir, he really looks like you!" I stated in astonishment, not knowing what to do with this situation.

The Chat Noir who was chained up growled. "That's because I am me!" He insisted.

"Where's his Akuma?" Ladybug wondered, looking at the other Chat who wasn't chained up. Though something about this seemed a little off. The one on the ground was looking at me, but the other one was looking straight at Ladybug. Not even noticing I was there.

"Inside his ring, of course!" He stated, holding up the other Chat's hand.

Ladybug raised an eyebrow, glancing over at me. I was frowning, wondering what I was missing when the pieces fit together. "So which one of us do you like?" I asked with a smirk and Ladybug's eyes widened in recognition on what I was trying to do. I knew the real Chat Noir flirted with me and not with Ladybug, the other one had a crush on her. So if my hunch was right, this was Theo.

A smirk played on the one at the bottom. "Why, it's always been you, Vulpy!" he purred and the one on top growled. I tried to ignore the butterflies in my stomach with that one simple comment. Get the Akuma and worry about feelings later.

The one holding the real Chat growled in annoyance. Chat Noir lifted his legs up to kick the Copy Cat away, who just flipped flopped out of the way - getting into a fighting stance. A purple butterfly showed over the others eyes. "If I can't have you, than no one will! Cataclysm!" A black swirling mist with Chat's power rose in his left hand and he gave us a look that looked like he was going to try and take our miraculouses.

"Okay, lets wrap this up. Lucky Charm!" A spoon fell in Ladybug's hand and I looked at it in bewilderment. "A spoon? What am I supposed to do with this?!" She had a confused look on her face, but that only made the Copy Cat smirk. He raced towards us and I glanced around, grabbing a hold of Chat's chain and letting the Copy Cat free him.

Copy Cat had a surprised look on his face as Chat Noir punched him, sending him flying backwards. "Excellent work, Vulpy," he grinned at me and I winked at him.

"Okay, where's his Akuma?" Ladybug wondered, watching the Copy Cat carefully.

"Photo in his pocket." His ring blinked, "lets make it snappy!"

I watched with wide eyes as Chat Noir fought himself. If we weren't in a dire situation, I would have laughed. Ladybug charged in to take her turn, and I let that give me time to think of what I can use my illusion for. Ladybug landed on the pillar, looking back as Chat distracted him again and I got an idea. Placing the flute to my lips, I played the tune. "Mirage!" A Ladybug appeared to keep the other one busy while the real Ladybug got the job done.

She took the picture out of his pocket, ripping it in half and a purple butterfly appeared from it. "No more evil doing for you, little akuma!" She did her ritual, capturing the butterfly and purifying it. "Miraculous Ladybug!" Soon everything was normal and in Copy Cats place was Theo Barbot. He fell from the ceiling but luckily Chat caught him before he could get seriously injured.

"Good catch!" I complimented, earning a blush from the kitty. His ring blinked again and he turned to face Ladybug. "Can you take care of him? His crush just got crushed." He stated before disappearing and leaving me and Ladybug alone with Theo.

After everything was said and done, I decided to call Marinette and see how everything went. "Oh, Malia, it was a disaster! But, I do have a date with Luka. Rose and Juleka are tagging along, though..." She sighed happily, something told me she was just happy to have an evening with one of my best friends.

"I'm happy for you, Mari. Truly."

"Now, who do you like?" I could practically hear the smirk on her face and I spluttered at her boldness, hearing her laugh on the other end.

After all, everyone deserved a happy ending.

* * *

_**AN: How'd you like it? Did I do the differences good? I enjoyed this, very much so. And she hung out with Alya and Marinette, which was a fun scene to write, as well! As you can see, she skips group to group so she doesn't exactly have a main group to hang out with. That's how I was in school, at least while on the school grounds, so I decided to do it for her as well. I like the Adrien, Nino, Malia group, but I also loved the Alya, Marinette and Malia group. XD (Malia is so hard to write with that group though, lmao, I should have chosen a different name but I love her name so it's staying.)  
**_

_**Until next time, chaps! **_

_**REVIEW REPLIES - **_

_**ShadowStriker (guest) - I was thinking that too, and I don't want to make Malia that stupid that she can't figure out who her partners are. Like she already knows they are her age and still in school, so I figured I could make her figure it out later or see Marinette/Adrien transform on accident. It makes sense that she would figure it out, unlike the idiots who still don't know who the other are. Like, honestly. **_

_**Kurai Amaya - thank you! The chapter was fun to write, it's fun including Malia in already made episodes tbh. It makes this so much easier to write as well and gives me loads of ideas for the future. The ship name makes sense and is pretty XD **_

_**Momochan77 - Thank you! I really love writing their dynamic, and I am a Lukanette shipper myself so this is the perfect story for me to write xD Glad you are liking Malia's character! **_


	14. Chapter 13

A bunch of the classmates were standing at the stadium where we would be watching Kim and Alix race against each other. They were all hyped, and Kim wouldn't stop boasting about how he was going to beat Alix. I couldn't stop rolling my eyes at the teenage boy, giving Alya a look.

Luka was there as well, standing with our group with an amused expression on his face. "Does this happen often?" He wondered, glancing over to me and I chuckled.

"Unfortunately more times than I can count, and I haven't been here long." I learned quickly that Kim and Alix had a bit of a rivalry against each other, which was honestly really cute. If they weren't so adamant that they hated each other I would have thought they had feelings. God forbid they would like each other like _that_, though.

"Kind of makes me wish I wasn't home schooled," he laughed, glancing at all of our classmates. "It's so cool you all came out here just to watch and support them." This was awesome. I couldn't remember when I did this in America, and it was so much fun hanging out with the classmates that I held dear to my heart. Again, minus a few, as I took a glance at Chloe who looked like she'd rather be anywhere but here.

"Tell me again why she showed up if she doesn't want to be here?" I asked, glancing over at Alya who snorted at me in agreement. Sabrina looked like she was having fun though, and if she didn't treat Chloe like she was some sort of Goddess, I think we could have been friends.

Adrien laughed, wrapping an arm around me in a friendly gesture. "Chloe just hates being left out," he informed me and I chuckled, ignoring the way Alya and Nino were both smirking at us. As if they knew something we didn't. Though I could feel Chloe glaring at me.

We were just waiting on Alix and Marinette. Alix had a dinner thing with her dad and said she would come right after, but we all came a little bit early. I guess the excitement got to us.

"Where's Marinette? She should be here by now." I turned to see Alya looking worried, and I had to admit, I was a little worried myself. Though knowing Mari, she probably spaced out and forgot what time to show up. She was good at doing that.

"Call her," I suggested, Adrien's arm still around my shoulders. Alya nodded and brought out her phone, dialing Marinette. I shrugged out of Adrien's hold and walked over to Alya, standing beside her so that I could hear the conversation on the other end.

"Hey Alya, what's up!" I heard Marinette answer and Alya glanced at me with a roll of her eyes. I had an amused expression on my own face, knowing she forgot about the bet.

"Girl, where are you? The bet between Alix and Kim is about to start!"

"What?! The bet between Alix and Kim?" I sighed, facepalming myself.

Alya rolled her eyes, placing her free hand on her hip. "You forgot, didn't you?" She deadpanned, sighing. "Girl, we're all counting on you to bring that banner!"

"Noooo, of course I didn't forget! I already made the banner for it! I know everyone's counting on me!" Alya and I shared another look, knowing she forgot the time, but made the banner. Typical Marinette. Honestly, she would lose her head if it wasn't attached to her body.

"You better be here in five minutes, cause that's when the bet is starting!" Alya threatened with a serious look on her face.

"In five minutes?! No sweat, I'm on my way already!" With that the call ended and Alya placed her phone back into her pocket, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You know, I would say I'm surprised. But with the time I've spent getting to know her, I'm not..." I joked, cracking a grin out of Alya.

"So, this is a normal thing for her?" I turned my head to see Luka raising an eyebrow, amused at the situation.

Nino laughed at that. "I've never known Marinette to be on time for anything, though she is pretty resourceful." Nino took to Luka really quick, as well as Adrien. I was glad that my friends seemed to be getting along, especially sense Luka was just as knew as Alya and I with the students. Luka was one of my best friends here, so to see him getting along with the others was a welcoming treat.

We all turned when we heard footsteps heading our way, Marinette standing there with a smile. She unveiled the banner and everyone oohed and awe'd at it. It did look pretty great, she out did herself with this one.

"Wow, that's awesome!" I grinned, earning one back. She glanced over to see Luka standing with us, blushing a bit and giggling.

"You picked the wrong side to cheer on." Everyone turned to look at Kim, "looks like Alix isn't even going to show up! Probably too chicken to race an extreme athlete like me!" He points to himself with his thumb and I rolled my eyes at him. Honestly, he was worse than Chat Noir with his boasting, and that was saying _a lot. _My kitty had a very big ego.

"Spoke to soon, Kim." I grinned when we saw our red-head make her way over with a determined look on her face. I moved to stand beside Adrien to watch the scene unfold as he wrapped an arm around me again. Ever sense we began to get to know each other a bit more, he's been like this. I didn't mind, though it did call for a lot of teasing from my friends. I glared at Luka when he winked at me, daring him to say something. He just chuckled at me, moving over to stand with Marinette, who beamed at the sight of him.

Everyone cheered for Alix as Kim made his way over to her with a smirk on his face. "Your ridiculous bets are over! I'm gonna leave you in the dust, meat head!" Alix trashed talked, which made this whole thing a lot more interesting. Even if it was all fun and games.

Kim just laughed. "You're no match for me, my neck is bigger than your thigh!"

I made a face at that as Alya moved to stand on the other side of me, obviously not wanting to ruin the bonding time between Marinette and Luka. She leaned towards me, "is that a good thing?" We giggled in amusement at that as Max put himself in between Alix and Kim to stop the trash talk.

"Lets review the official rules," Max stated. Alix and Kim straightened up. "Two laps around the fountain, approximately five hundred yards. The first one over the line is declared the victor!" I shrugged out of Adrien's arm again to make my way over to the two with the others, Adrien right behind me. "If Kim triumphs, Alix will relinquish her roller blades to him. If Alix triumphs, Kim will be prohibited from making another dare for the rest of the school year." With the gossip around the school I knew Kim made a lot of dares, and everyone was kind of put up with them.

To rest my case, I heard Juleka through the crowd. "We're through with the stupid dares!"

"Uh-huh, that's right!" Ivan called out after.

"No more dares!" Nathanael cheered, his fist in the air. It was nice to see everyone coming together for something like this and I couldn't keep the grin off my face.

I felt someone lean into me a little, "this is fun, isn't it?" Adrien's voice tickled my ear and I forced the blush to stop from appearing. Alya smirked at me with a raised eyebrow and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yeah, it is." I agreed, watching as the two got into a stance.

"On your marks!" Kim tried to make it so that he would go first as Alix got into her skating poise. "Get set!"

"HOLD UP!" Alix held her hand out, making Kim fall flat on his face. We all laughed at his expense, watching him hit the ground.

Kim raised his head with a raised eyebrow. "Forfeiting already?" He asked cockily, and Alix rolled her eyes at him, skating over to Alya and dropping something in her hand.

"Hold onto this for me, will ya? I don't want to lose it in the race." She skated back towards Kim and I peered over to look at it. It looked like an antique watch and it was pretty cool.

Alya had her phone out and she looked surprised. "Hold on girl, I gotta-"

"Guard it with your life! It's a family heirloom!" Alix interrupted before getting into position. Alya gave me a bewildered look and I just shrugged, not knowing what to tell her.

"But..." Alya blinked, watching as Alix skated away. Alya paused for a minute before turning towards Marinette. "Marinette, take this. I gotta record the race for my blog!" She stated and I already knew this was going to end badly. Alix had entrusted that watch to Alya and handing it over to someone else was always a mistake.

Before I could say anything to Alya, Max was already speaking. "On your marks! Get set! Go!" Alix and Kim took off, everyone cheering on Alix.

"But she asked you to take care of it! I got to hold up the banner!" Marinette protested, trying to keep up with Nino's cheering. I chuckled in amusement, leaning against Adrien as he wrapped an arm around me again. My eyes went wide though when Nino pulled the banner and the watch dropped out of Marinette's hands, making her gasp. I went to grab it when Luka got there first, catching it before it could crash and burn. _Show off_.

"Need any help?" He asked warmly, looking into Marinette's eyes. He had the nerve to try and tease me earlier? Pfft. Just you wait, Luka.

Mari's eyes went wide. "Thanks! Gotta be careful, even if you are amazing." I smirked at her, watching the scene as her eyes went wide as she registered what she just said. "At holding things. In your hands!" I groaned, burying my face into Adrien's shoulder at the second hand embarrassment. I heard the blond chuckle in amusement, obviously hearing what Marinette said to Luka.

Thankfully the scene Marinette caused was forgotten as Kim and Alix came racing for the first lap. "Woo! Go Alix!" I heard Rose cheer and I clapped my hands, cheering with Rose.

"Amazing at holding things?" I overheard Alya ask Marinette, who groaned and tried to disappear behind the banner when Luka went over to chat with Juleka and Rose.

Something must have happened because I watched as Alix's watch rolled onto the race-track. My eyes widened and Marinette gave me a fearful look. It was too late as Alix ran over the watch for the second lap, winning the bet as she cheered, not knowing what has happened. "Oof, this isn't going to be good..." I muttered underneath my breath, not wanting to be here when Alix discovered the watch was broken.

Alix gasped when she saw her watch, looking dejected. Kim came up to her, huffing from running so much. "I demand a rematch, that was no fair!" He watched in bewilderment as Alix skated passed him, kneeling down to scoop up the broken heirloom. She growled, turning to face Alya who jumped at her fierce glare.

"Did you do this?!" Alix demanded and I tried to make myself look small beside Adrien, not liking where this was going. I knew it was a bad idea to let someone else look after the watch.

Alya looked fearful. "Well I had to video tape the race, so I gave it to Marinette who gave it to Luka who accidentally dropped it and than you... raced over it."

"My dad gave this to me for my birthday! It was totally a family heirloom!" Alix skated away dejectedly. Alya, Marinette and I looked at each other sadly before Marinette came forward.

"It was an accident!" Marinette protested, glancing over to Luka who looked guilty as hell.

"We didn't mean any harm, Alix!" He promised, walking over beside Marinette. Probably to try and comfort her as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Alix growled, turning her head and my heart broke to see tears running down her cheeks. "You're all to blame!" She growled, crying as she skated away from us.

Marinette rolled up the banner and chased after her. "Alix, wait!" She called out, trying to catch up to the girl. Not wanting her to be alone. We watched as they became nothing but ants in the distance and I sighed.

"Poor Alix..." I murmured, Adrien tightening his hold around me in comfort.

I already had a bad feeling that Alix was going to get akumatized, and I was getting ready for a tough fight.

* * *

_**AN: Ending it here. It'll probably be like this for the most part. Part of the episode in one chapter, the fight scene in the next. Though this one might have to be broke into three parts, but we'll see as I write it. This one was kind of tough to do, but with Luka knowing the group already I figured he would be there with his sister and Malia. And we get to see a little bit of the bond between both ships. Wink wink, nudge nudge.  
**_

_**I don't know how I am going to do this fight scene, but we'll see. I have a few ideas on how to change it up a bit, but I haven't watched through the fight scene yet. I had to go to bed, I wrote this at like, 6:30am so I jotted down the episode and what time I was on so I could go back and watch it. Just so ya guys know, Chat Noir just flirts with Vulpecula because that's his character. I don't know if he actually has a crush on the hero version or the civilian form, but I feel that Plagg makes him a bit of a flirt? If that makes sense? And because he feels a pull towards Vulpecula, most likely because she is his best friend in his civilian life, he flirts with her instead of Ladybug. Make sense? I think I'm going to do a switcheroo and make Adrien fall for her civilian form first? c: **_

_**Let me know what you guys think down below! I enjoy getting reviews from you guys, you rock! It keeps me motivated knowing I have readers! **_

_**REVIEW REPLIES - **_

_**ShadowStriker (guest) - You'll have to guess. This is in Malia's POV so I don't want to switch POVs often, though we might get a POV switch in later chapters. I just don't like switching when I'm writing in first person. I'm glad you liked how she was able to figure it out. :D **_

_**Kurai Amaya - I thought it was the perfect plan, sense the Copycat was enamored by Ladybug and not Vulpecula. That's how Marinette is with her friends, I noticed. Like she can easily joke around with her girls and Nino, but when it comes to her crushes she's just a spluttering mess. **_

_**Momochan77 - Haha, thank you! I adore them to bits, not gonna lie. I am definitely excited for that episode. Cannot wait to put my own spin on that. **_


	15. Chapter 14

"I feel so bad, what can we do?" Alya glanced over at me and I shrugged, not really knowing what we can do. It wasn't like we could go back in time and fix it. Alix had said it was one of a kind, and I had a feeling it wouldn't be easily fixed.

I glanced over to see Luka looking bad, and I sighed walking over to him. "It wasn't your fault, Luka. Don't feel bad." He gave me a small smile, though it didn't reach his eyes like it normally did.

"It was my fault.." I glanced over at Rose. Juleka had her arms wrapped around her friend who looked ashamed. "I wanted to look at it and accidentally knocked it out of his hands. I should apologize to her." She looked close to tears.

I sighed, walking over to Rose and pulling her into a hug. She accepted it readily, burying her face into my shoulder. ""It's all our faults. We should have paid closer attention to her watch." I petted her hair as she clung to me. I glanced over at Juleka who watched her with a sad smile. Rose was normally a happy person and to see her break down like this was like a slap in the face.

Hearing a scoff I turned to see Chloe, narrowing my eyes at her. "As if! It wasn't my fault to begin with!" She stated in a nasally voice and I rolled my eyes at her, biting my tongue to keep from saying anything.

Though I didn't have to as a sound startled us. I whirled around, my eyes widening when I saw Alix. Adrien gasped as well, his eyes wide as he stood beside me in a protective stance that was familiar to me somehow. "Run!" Adrien took my arm and pulled me with him and my eyes widened when she touched Kim and he just froze.

"Kim!" I couldn't do anything as Adrien continued to pull me out of the danger zone. I saw Marinette come up, her eyes wide.

"Stop Alix! What are you doing?!" Marinette called, her eyes wide with worry as she watched her friend.

Adrien and I found a secluded spot to hide behind and we turned to watch the scene, Alix turning to look at Marinette with a smirk on her face. "My name is Timebreaker now, and I am going to go back in time to save my watch! Using all you punks to do it!" She declared. Adrien and I shared a look, not knowing what she meant by that. But judging the way she's akumitized I would have to say Hawkmoth gave her the power to go back in time. And she needed our energy in order to do that.

"Go back in time?" Marinette echoed, glancing back at Kim. My eyes widened and I gasped, placing a hand over my mouth when I saw the annoying boy start to fade away. Adrien brought me close to his side protectively, also watching the scene go down. "What did you do to Kim? Why is he fading?!" Marinette asking the real questions here.

Alix scoffed. "I needed his energy." That was one answer I got right and I pressed myself closer to the tree to hear more of the conversation, "besides, the dude was a pain anyway with all those bets! He deserved to disappear forever! And so do you!" My eyes widened even more when Alix went after Marinette, swiping at her but Marinette was able to move out of the way with the reflexes I didn't know she had. She rushed up the stairs, flinging the banner she made for Alix at her and pausing her momentarily - causing her to trip. I sighed in relief when she was able to get away.

"This isn't good." Adrien murmured, hugging me closer to him. "Malia, I need you to find a place to hide. Please. Stay out of trouble," he told me before rushing off.

"What? But what about you?!" I asked but it was too late. My friend was gone. I glanced down at Trixx and he came out of my purse with a worried glance. "Trixx, it's time to transform. Trixx, Tail Up!" Soon I was immersed in my magic, my trusty flute at my side.

I made it in time to see Ladybug trip Timebreaker with her yo-yo, making her fall flat on her face. "Time out, Timebreaker!" Ladybug smirked, getting into her stance.

"Please, help me up! I messed up, please!" My eyes widened when I saw Rose go over to Alix, not knowing it was a trap.

"Rose, no!" I tried to stop her but it was too late. Timebreaker grabbed a hold of her arm, causing Rose to freeze.

Timebreaker laughed. "Oh, sweet Rose. Always thinking of others before yourself!" Alix glanced at her clock, "five minutes!" She skated off, probably trying to find some other people as Ladybug landed beside me.

"Where is Chat?!" Ladybug asked worriedly as she glanced around and I frowned, not really knowing either.

"I don't know but we better stop this before it gets even worse." We both nodded and raced after Timebreaker.

Mylene wasn't able to get away as she accidentally tripped, trying to get up to get to safety but being frozen in place. Timebreaker stopped to check her watch as Ladybug and I checked on Mylene. I knew there wasn't anything we can do to stop it until we defeated Timebreaker. "One and a half minutes. You won't be able to stop me where I'm going, Ladybug!" She smirked triumphantly.

Timebreaker was taking this too far and I was about to retort when I saw a baton reach out to tap the villain on her shoulder. She turned and I grinned when I saw Chat standing there. "Let me guess. We're all playing a game of tag, and you're it?" Of course he'd enter the fray with a pun. Wouldn't have expected any less.

"Exactly!" Timebreaker made her way towards our partner and Ladybug gasped.

"Chat Noir, don't let her touch you!" I sighed a breath of relief when Chat was able to leap out of the way before he could get touched, sleathily landing on his two feet.

"Missed me! Just a second too late!" Chat stretched, smug while a clicking sound could be heard. I glanced over to see Alya taking a video of the fight. Timebreaker saw her as well, laughing evilly and skating towards her - able to freeze her.

"No!" We went after her when she raced away from us.

"Well she wastes no time, does she?" Ladybug growled at the pun, though I don't think Chat actually meant to do a pun this time.

"And the more people she freezes the longer she gets to go back into time! Those poor kids frozen in time, their goners if we don't get that akuma!"

Ladybug was able to get to Timebreaker before she got to Ivan, making her halt in her step. "Keep your hands to yourself!" She growled, and I watched as she was pulled forward. My eyes widened and I didn't hear Chat tell me to stop as I put myself in front of her so that she wouldn't get touched, getting frozen as well.

Again we were fighting the Timebreaker, chasing after them when they stopped. My eyes widened when they came after us. "I thought we were chasing them?!" Chat Noir questioned and we got into a stance, getting ready to fight them when another yo-yo rushed after them; halting them in their tracks.

"Hey you three, need a hand?!" We all glanced up, eyes widening to see another Ladybug as she dropped to the ground on the other side of me. Chat was so confused as he glanced between the two of them, but I smirked. One of them was our Ladybug while the other came from the future. We'd get this job done in no time.

"They're insane on their roller blades!" The other Ladybug started.

"And unstoppable on the ground." Continued the other one. I was starting to get a whiplash, watching the two talk.

"So... what if they're not on the ground?" I suggested and both Ladybug's smirked at me, nodding at that suggestion.

"Two Ladybug's?!" Chat Noir gasped, while I was taking it in stride. Besides, we could use all the help we can get against Timebreaker, now that there was two.

I watched, bewildered as the two Timebreakers started to skate away from us. "They're planning on going back in time again!" They gasped before, in total sync, summoning their power. "Lucky Charm!" A rope and a cone fell in each of the Ladybug's hands and they glanced at each other. "Any ideas?"

"While you two figure it out, we'll try to buy you some time." Chat Noir and I leaped into action, trying to distract the two Timebreaker's.

Letting Chat do his thing, I tried to think of something to do. They needed energy to go back into time, so... I put the flute to my lips, summoning my magical power. "Mirage!" Soon our classmates were out in the fray again as the girls went after them, getting frustrated at not getting their energy and not understanding what was going on.

Soon the Ladybug's were well under way with their plan, stopping Timebreaker in their tracks and getting them flung in the air. Getting the roller blade they needed, they snapped each one and did their ritual. "No more evil doing for you, little akuma. Miraculous Ladybug!" When everything was back in place, I watched as Alix's watch was back in place. A small smile played on my lips as Ladybug handed the watch over to Alix, chatting with her as Chat Noir made his way towards me.

We leaped over to Ladybug as Alix skated away. "I was just getting used to having two Ladybug's around," I teased our current one and she rolled her eyes at me playfully.

"Now you're going to get used to having no Ladybug's around! Gotta split before I change back!" She turned to leave, pausing in mid-step to look at me. "Thanks, by the way. You didn't have to step in and protect me."

I just rolled my eyes. "You're Ladybug. You are the only one who can return things where they're meant to be. I'm just the extra pair of hands that help you get the job done." Chat gave me a sad glance, obviously disagreeing with me but it was true. Without Ladybug we wouldn't be able to cleanse the people that get Akumatized, but I didn't mind. Anyway I could help I would, and if that means sacrificing myself than so be it.

Ladybug huffed at that. "You two are much more than my side-kicks. We're a team, and don't forget that." She told me sternly and I watched as she yo-yo'd herself away before she could turn back.

A small smile found it's way on my face before I turned to Chat Noir. "We might just be extra hands, but we're a team. We work together. If you were to disappear..." He grimaced and I gave him a comforting smile, surprising him with a small hug. After a few seconds we pulled back and his eyes widened. "Oh crap, I have to check on someone. I'll _cat_ you later, Vulpy!" He winked at me before also leaving the scene and I was alone.

Finding a place to hide, I let the transformation drop, giving Trixx a grin. "Well, that was interesting." My Kwami commented as he flew into my purse. I unveiled myself, only to get a crashing hug from a certain blond who looked relieved to see me.

"Oh thank goodness, I'm so glad to see you!" Adrien gave me a beaming smile.

I smirked at him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders as he wrapped an arm around mine. "Well, you can't get rid of me that easily."

He chuckled, the beaming smile never leaving his face. "Good. I don't think I could ever lose you." At that comment I blushed, returning his smile and we walked off after another job well done.

* * *

_**AN: This was a hefty episode, I have to admit. I really liked writing it though and can see Vulpecula protecting Ladybug. Gotta love the Maldrien/Adria moments! Tbh Malia is smart enough to be Ladybug, and probably kind enough too but I really wanted to use Trixx instead of doing it where Marinette doesn't get the Ladybug miraculous. I'm glad I did, cause I am enjoying writing Trixx whenever I get the chance too and I like being able to watch the show and able to decide right away how to use Malia's powers when I need to.**_

_**Leave me a review and let me know how you thought! Always love replying to you guys!**_

_**REVIEW REPLIES: **_

_**Momochan77 - That is true! And isn't it? I love writing them, and Adrien deserves all the love with what he has to deal with. Thank you for the review, it's much appreciated! **_

_**ShadowStriker (guest) - It's kind of adorable, but also embarrassing to watch Marinette fumble with her words when she's usually put together. Especially after getting her Miraculous. You'd think she'd have more confidence in herself but noooo XD **_

_**Kurai Amaya - I'm glad you think so! I can see Adrien acting like this with someone he likes, even if he doesn't know what those feelings are yet. Though he might have a crush on her and hasn't acknowledged it yet. And I agree that being in a relationship with their superhero personas would prove to be difficult sense they can't really hang out other than during the Akuma attacks, which is why I wanted to do it this way. **_


	16. Chapter 15

Luka waited for me outside of the school so that we could have lunch together. With school and getting my Miraculous, I really haven't been able to hang out with my friend and I missed it. I was glad the school allowed us an hour for lunch. It was enough time to walk somewhere close and be able to grab something and get back in time before the next class started.

We walked down the side-walk, chatting a little bit until we made it to the Dupain-Cheng bakery. While they were primarily a bakery restaurant, they did have some assortment for lunch and I couldn't wait to dig into one of their meals. "Sabine! Tom!" I greeted the couple behind the counter, pulling Luka inside as the bell dinged above us.

The Dupain-Cheng's heads lifted towards my voice, a beaming smile appearing on their faces. "Malia, good to see you dear!" Sabine glanced over to Luka who looked extremely awkward standing next to me. She raised an eyebrow. "Whose your friend?" She wondered, glancing back at me expectantly.

I smirked. "This is Luka Couffaine, he's a friend of mine and Marinette's and also Juleka's older brother. Luka, this is Marinette's parents, Sabiine and Tom Dupain-Cheng." At that Luka spluttered, turning a beat red and I giggled at his expense. _Revenge never felt so good_, I thought smugly as I turned to face the couple with a beaming smile. "So, what do you recommend for lunch?" I asked sweetly, looking over the menu.

When we got our desired orders, I waved to the couple as we made it to our seats outside. Sitting in front of Luka and opening my plastic spoon, I raised an eyebrow at his hard look. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?" He accused with a raised eyebrow.

I shrugged, twirling my spoon into the soup. "Not really, but it was fun to watch you loose your cool." I giggled and he just rolled his eyes at me, unwrapping his chicken burrito and biting into it. "How have you been? I'm sorry we haven't gotten the chance to hang as of late."

He just waved a hand dismissively. "No, it's cool. I know how busy school can get. I've been okay, just a bunch of homework and band practices. You getting along well here?" He inquired with a tilt of his head.

I spooned some of the soup into my mouth, sighing as the warmth spread through my body. "It's not bad. Actually finding myself at home here." It was the truth. I don't know what I would do if we suddenly had to move again, but something told me Paris was home now. And I wasn't disappointed by that.

"I'm glad," Luka gave me a warm smile. "It's weird. We haven't known each other long, but it feels like we've known each other longer than we actually have." I agreed with that. It was like that with everyone I hung out with now, and it was a warm feeling. I took to them easier than what I thought possible, and it was fun being with them.

I gave him a small smile. "Makes me glad I decided to talk to you guys at the park." That one fated meeting led to many others and I was grateful for it. It made Paris feel even more at home than what it was.

Luka just chuckled at that memory. "At first I thought you were a creepy stalker," he teased me and I placed a hand on my heart in mock-heart, making the boy laugh at my antics.

"Excuse you, but I don't just stalk ordinary people!" I joked, laughing with him. This felt nice. Not having to worry about the next Akuma, though I knew that would be an average thing for me to worry about. All too soon it was time for us to head back to school. I waved goodbye to the Dupain-Cheng's as we walked back. We headed towards the foot of the stairs, Luka leaning against the wall casually.

"Malia!" I turned, beaming when I saw Adrien get out of his limo. He said something to the driver, shutting the door and running up towards us – giving me a side-hug. "Oh, hey Luka." The boys fist pumped as a greeting, "how was lunch?"

I grinned. "It was really great. Luka and I went to the Dupain-Cheng's, I got their Broccoli Cheddar Soup." It had been some of the best soup I've ever tasted. It's no wonder that restaurant is held in high regards.

Adrien gave me a small smile. "That's great, I'm glad you had fun." I felt bad that he wasn't allowed to come with us, but I understood. His father rarely ever let him do teenager things, and he didn't want to overstep what his father would allow him to do.

Luka checked his phone for the time. "I should get going before I get an angry call from my mom asking where I am. I had fun Malie, we should do this again sometime." He gave me a warm smile and I nodded my head enthusiastically.

"Oh definitely! See you soon, Luka!" He waved before going to the direction to his house. I watched him leave before turning to face Adrien, only to frown at the look on his face. "What's wrong?" I wondered with a small frown.

Adrien shook his head, giving me a beaming smile. "It's nothing. Lets get to class before we're late." Before I could say anything he took my wrist, pulling me inside the school with him.

* * *

_**AN: A shorter chapter but I am skipping the Mr. Pigeon episode and probably the one after that too. I just don't know how to add Malia into them and I had this idea for a "filler" chapter, basically. **_

_**Do you guys want Malia to find out Adrien's or Marinette's secret first? I think Malia will have a clue on who Ladybug is, especially after the Evillistator episode. She's smart, and won't call Marinette out on being Ladybug but I feel like she can guess after that episode because it was pretty obvious. XD **_

_**Until next time chaps, and don't forget to leave a review!**_

_**REVIEW REPLIES -**_

_**ShadowStriker (guest) - EXACTLY! That's why Chat Noir sacrifices himself so much because he knows without her they can't defeat the Akuma. Usually when I rewatch the episode I can get a feel on where to add Malia and change up the plot a little bit, though I plan on making a big change because I want to do a reveal but idk which one to do XD And I might, but we'll see what happens! **_

_**Kurai Amaya - Thank you! I feel like it's just her nature to comfort people. The Fox Miraculous is loyalty, I do believe, and Malia definitely is loyal to her friends so she has that going for her. **_

_**Momochan77 - Exactly! I'm glad you noticed that! I wanted Adrien to feel like he can be himself with Malia, and I am glad I am showing that! He doesn't have to hide himself or follow what his father wants. He can just relax and laugh. And same, I ship both Adrienette and Lukanette for the same reason as you! I can see Adrien with Rose though, wouldn't that be a cute ship? XD Or even Juleka. **_

_**SailorSedna052 - Those are very good suggestions, thank you! I want to do that scene the way it was in the show, because it'll bring more drama when Chloe doesn't get the Miraculous that she had and she sees someone else with it. Imagine the betrayal she'll feel for Ladybug when she sees Alya with the Bee Miraculous not knowing it's her? I have ideas for that little plot device. **_


	17. Chapter 16

_Science class had to be the most boring class of the century._

Everything in this textbook looked like chicken scratch to me as I narrowed my eyes on the pages, trying to get my work done. Next to me sat Nathanael, who looked like he was scribbling away on something. Curious, I peered over to look at it and my eyes widened. He was really talented and could probably give Marinette a run for her money with her artistic skills, and I smiled when I saw who he was drawing. Ah, so quiet Nathanael had a crush on sweet Marinette? That could be cute if my best friend wasn't also currently crushing on her.

"Nathanael, what are you drawing?" The teachers nasally voice sounded, making Nathanael and I jump at the same time. His eyes widened when she took the notebook away from him. "And these endeavors are clearly why you are failing science!" She scolded and I had to bite my tongue in order to keep from lashing out.

Nathanael cleared his throat. "Uh, I'm sorry." He didn't sound anything but and I had to hide a smirk.

"Go march yourself down to the Principle's Office and show him that chicken scratch! Then you'll be really sorry!" I gave him a sympathetic look when he glanced my way. He just gave me a small smile before standing up and walking to the front of the class, tripping over Chloe's bag. I winced when he fell face first onto the floor and my first instinct was to get up and make sure he was okay when Chloe snatched the notebook from the floor.

"Ooohhh, look Sabrina it's him as a superhero! And look who he's saving, it's Marinette!" I wanted to punch her so bad right now. My hands clenched into fists as my eyes narrowed. "He is so totally crushing on you, Marinette!" Chloe laughed.

"Uh, gimme that!" Nathanael snatched the notebook away from Chloe hastily.

Teacher raised her hands in the air. "Enough! Nathanael, go!" She pointed to the door like he was a dog and he ran out. Poor dude, I hope he was okay.

"Alright, now that is settled. It's time to announce the groups for the science project." A collective groan erupted into the classroom and the teacher tsked. "I will be assigning you into groups. The first group is..." I droned out the groupings, not really caring until I heard my name. "Than we have Adrien, Nino, Alya and Malia." I beamed as Alya gave a thumbs up. I watched as Adrien and Nino fist bumped, Adrien turning towards me to give me a beaming smile while Nino also gave me a thumbs up. "Last but not least, we have Chloe, Sabrina and Marinette." I winced as Marinette face-planted her table. Good luck with that one, Marinette.

Chloe raised her hand. "Uh, can't you add her into another group?" I rolled my eyes because of course she would have the guts to ask that. "Sabrina and I work much better on our own!" Or she means Sabrina does all the work while she polishes her nails. Though she can pretend she does work whenever teachers assign it.

"This is a group presentation, not pairs. Deal with it."

I walked over to Marinette and Alya. "You wouldn't be willing to trade groups, would ya?" I chuckled when I overheard Marinette ask Alya that question.

"And deal with that twosome of terror?" Marinette groaned before turning to me, her eyes hopeful.

"Sorry, Marinette. No can do. I would kill them before the project was even done." I joked, feeling a hand land on my shoulder. I turned, beaming when I saw my other two partners on the project.

"It's so cool we're all on this project together!" Nino grinned, shouldering his bag. "Uh, sorry about your nightmare, Marinette." He sympathized as she sighed.

"It's alright. I can manage. _I think..._" She mumbled the last part, standing up. The five of us walked towards the locker room, Adrien and I walking behind Nino, Alya and Marinette. Marinette sighed when she saw Chloe and Sabrina. "I guess I have to go plan with the demons..." She winced and I giggled at that, making her glare at me. "Don't laugh. This is going to be a complete failure!" She groaned, sagging the upper half of her body in a dramatic way.

"C'mon, Chloe isn't that bad." I turned to give the blond a raised eyebrow who winced at my call-out, "okay, she is that bad. Maybe you can get to know her and she'll cool off?" I snorted and he rolled his eyes at me.

I patted the boys arm. "Dri, while I love your optimism of Mari's misfortune, I can't see Chloe doing any of the work." It was true. She was too much of a Princess to do anything on her own.

He blushed at that, rubbing the back of his neck. "She's right dude," Nino chuckled, shaking his head. He turned to Marinette, "but you'll make it work. You usually do." He gave her a thumbs up and she smiled weakly before walking over to the two with determination in her steps.

"What was that?" I raised an eyebrow at Nino who gave me a look.

"What was what?" He echoed, not following where I was going. However, with the smirk Alya was throwing at him she knew where I was heading.

"You were totally flirting with Marinette!" Alya squealed. Marinette was popular around these parts, eh? Imagine clumsy little Marinette getting all the attention. No wonder Chloe was jealous of her.

Nino blushed harshly at that. "I was not! I was wishing her good luck, is all! She's gonna need it!" I didn't buy that at all but before I could call him out on it he quickly changed the subject, "anyway, lets go to the library and get some books! C'mon Adrien," before the blond could protest Nino grabbed a hold of his arm, pulling him down toward the library in a fast pace.

Alya and I shared a look, giggling as we followed the boys. Everyone split up, searching for the books we would need to complete the project when Chloe's loud voice could be heard in the quiet of the room. "What do you mean you're not doing my assignment?!" Oh dear. I peeked out from behind the shelves to see Marinette, Chloe and Sabrina all sitting at a table. And Chloe did not look happy.

"Marinette is right! I'm not your slave!" Ah, so she tried to talk sense into Sabrina.

"Well, I never actually said that..." Marinette sighed, and I felt sorry for her at that moment. Being in a debate between those two was never a good thing.

Chloe scoffed at that. "But Marinette didn't buy a super cute beret at Gabriel's and I did." And that held anything to the conversation because…? "And perhaps I could lend it to you." Ah, bribery. So that's how their friendship works.

Marinette looked offended on Sabrina's behalf. "Excuse me, but are you trying to bribe her into staying your friend? With a hat?" I had to admit it did seem flawed.

"A really really adorable hat. That would look fantastic on me!" I rolled my eyes, shaking my head. I never understood fashion. While I get it to a certain degree with my mother being a fashion designer, I didn't really care about the 'in' brands. What was the point if they were going to get old and wrinkled once worn, anyways?

"No, but excuse me, you are trying to steal my friend with homework!" Steal a friend with homework? Please. I rolled my eyes as I continued looking for books that I needed for the project. My eyes widened when I saw a bunch of berets falling onto Chloe's head. "Ah! My hair!" Of course that would be the thing she would be worried about. A gigantic hair dryer appeared, chasing after Chloe and my eyes narrowed. "I hate this place! Ah!"

Trixx appeared at my side. "Trixx, Tail Up!" Soon I was transformed entering the fray when I saw Ladybug leap onto the hairdryer, riding it like a horse.

"Run and hide!" She demanded Chloe who listened easily.

"Ladybug!" I called when the hairdryer pulled her away.

I saw Chat Noir leap onto the top of one of the shelves. "I got wind that you were being blown away by a hairy situation." I rolled my eyes at the pun and he sent me a wink.

"Fewer puns, more action!" Ladybug demanded, trying to control the hairdryer.

Chat Noir tried to destroy it with his baton, but missed by hair. I knew none of my illusions would help, considering the hairdryer would run right through it. Ladybug yo-yo'd herself from a pole, knocking one of the shelves down but making the hairdryer stop as Chat destroyed it. I walked over to them, my hands on my hips as I assessed the situation. Haven't seen Nathanael in the library, so I took a wild guess that he was the one that was Akumatized. And if I had to guess, he had the power to draw stuff up. Which, in any other situation I would have thought was a cool power to have.

My head turned when I heard a grunt. "Well that guy looks pretty sketchy!" Chat Noir stated as Ladybug and I shared a look at the second pun within ten seconds. We raced towards him only to get knocked down by a wall that appeared out of nowhere.

The three of us groaned, shaking our heads. Ladybug glanced up, looking around. "Where'd he go?"

"I don't know, but he sure has a way of illustrating his point." Ladybug and I groaned at that, shaking our heads.

* * *

_**AN: I'm skipping through some episodes because YouTube have them numbered wrong. Oops? Does it really matter what way they are in, though? At least, I don't think it truly matters in the first season. It would all go down the same either way. **_

_**I totally ship Mari with Nathanael too, but more-so with Adrien and Luka. Yes, I'm continuing with Nino first crushing on Marinette but he'll fall for Alya when they get locked in that cage, because I can't see Adrien trying to set Nino up with Malia, lol. Maybe Alya, but again, I can't see Nino telling Alya his crush because they don't really know each other that well yet. They only start knowing each other during that one episode. **_

_**REVIEW REPLIES - **_

_**Momochan77 – JulRose is totally a keeper! I was just going through alternatives for Adrien because I don't ship him with Kagami at all. XD If Adrienette isn't end game and she ends up with Luka, I at least want him with someone else lmao. I'm glad you enjoyed that filler! It was fun to write, and Malia deserved to tease Luka a little bit. I'm leaning towards Marinette, but the characters do themselves most of the time. **_


	18. Chapter 17

Sense the Evillustrator seemed to be targeting Chloe we ended up at her house. Surprisingly, instead of Ladybug it was Chat Noir who took control of the situation. If I didn't know any better I would have thought he was Alya at how he took control. It was kind of hot.

"It seems this Evillustrator is targeting you specifically, Chloe. Any reasons as to why?" Chat Noir had his arms crossed over his chest as he addressed the blonde sitting on her couch. She was drawing on whatever picture she had in her hands, looking at it and I gave her an expectant look. One hand on my flute, the other on my hip as I stood beside Chat.

She gave Chat Noir an affronted look and I had to fight the urge to narrow my eyes at her. "No, everyone adores me!" Chloe said in a haughty voice. Right. Sure. Tell that to, about, everyone in school. Maybe minus Adrien, but I couldn't fault him for that. She was his only friend growing up so he has to have some sort of normalcy.

Ladybug scoffed at that. "Yeah, because you're soooo adorable!" She said with as much sarcasm as she could muster. She didn't seem at all worried about Chloe's safety, which I found to be both humorous _and _annoying. While I didn't care for Chloe that much she was still an innocent civilian. Well, mostly. As Miraculous Holders it was our job to protect the people of Paris. Even the annoying ones.

Chloe, however, didn't hear the sarcasm behind Ladybug's words as she gasped in happiness. "Yes, Ladybug just said I was adorable!" I snickered behind my hand and Chat gave me a look. "I totally need a picture of the two of us together!" Chloe took a picture of Ladybug and she looked like a little kid meeting her idol. It was sweet, if this wasn't the person I loathed more than the devil himself.

"Ugh, that was unpleasant," my eyes widened even more at that, not having expected Ladybug to say that.

"Well I look great, of course." At that I rolled my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose in irritation. Someone please wake me up from this nightmare. I would rather be doing my homework, and that was saying a lot coming from me, "but your smile is all wonky." I crinkled my nose, shaking my head. This girl was something else. "Lets take another picture!" Chloe again brought Ladybug closer to her for a photoshoot, and Ladybug did not look like she was enjoying any of it.

"I guess I'm just a little camera shy," Ladybug said with no enthusiasm as she walked over to Chat Noir and I.

"Looks like someone has a fan," I teased her, raising an eyebrow when she gave me a withering look. Now there's something you don't see every day.

"Oh, Vulpecula! I want a picture with you too!" My eyes widened in alarm and Ladybug smirked at me, crossing her arms over her chest. She knew I didn't want to be here as much as she did, but at least I wasn't being immature about it. I suppressed a groan when Chloe pulled me in for a picture, smiling so I wouldn't have to take another one. "This is the greatest day of my life!" She squealed. Well, at least she's happy.

"You too, Vulpy," Chat Noir teased me when I made my way back over to them. I rolled my eyes at him playfully. It felt nice, but cringey that it was Chloe fangirling over us. She wouldn't feel this way if she knew who we were behind the mask, I was sure.

"I wish it was anyone but her though," Ladybug grumbled and while I agreed, this was taking it a bit much.

Chat Noir gave Ladybug a surprised look. "So what's the deal? Why are you acting so weird?" I was wondering that myself, giving the buggy hero a side-ways glance. Chloe was out of ear-shot, fangirling over her photos and probably posting them all over her social media. I noticed she never once asked for Chat Noir's picture, which made me feel kind of sorry for him but he didn't seem to mind. "C'mon, you gotta admit that having this girl worship you is pretty awesome." I mean sure, if the girl worshiping us wasn't the devil reincarnated.

Ladybug glanced down at the picture on Chloe's couch, and I glanced over at it, rolling my eyes. "Ugh, seriously?" I raised an eyebrow at that. Why did she seem the most offended over this picture? I watched as she stared hard at the picture in her hands, a frown on her lips. "I'm over this. Lets go!" I narrowed my eyes at Ladybug as she went to leave, though Chat wasn't having any of it.

"Are you kidding?" He demanded, surprised at her outburst. I was as well, but I think I was starting to place the pieces together. I just needed more proof before I could validate my reasoning. "And what if the Evillustrator attacks her again?" That was true. As much as Chloe annoys me I didn't want her to get hurt over an Akuma.

"Fine! You stay. Later." I followed Chat Noir out to Chloe's balcony, watching as Ladybug leapt on top of it to yo-yo away. I think this was the first time they've had a spat over something like this, and it was mildly concerning to say the least.

"What do you mean later?" I inquired, defending Chat Noir. He was right. As much as I hated this, Chloe was in danger. She needed protection, and because of who we were we had to give it to her.

"I mean you guys are the ones who want to protect her. So you don't need me. So later." We watched with wide-eyes as she yo-yo'd away, glancing at each other worriedly.

Chloe didn't realize the severity of the situation as she watched the superhero leave. "Ah, Ladybug, text me, okay?!" She called and I bit my lip to keep from laughing. I don't remember when Chloe gave Ladybug her number in order to text her, but okay.

Chat Noir and I leaned against the wall of Chloe's bedroom while we listened to her talk to herself. "This isn't like Ladybug not to be attentive to a victim..." Chat Noir mused, obviously bothered by her attitude today towards Chloe.

I made a face, knowing that to be true. Although, I was pretty sure that Ladybug was Marinette. If I put the pieces together correctly, that would explain why she was so victimized on doing this mission. However, before I could make my final guess, I needed more proof. "I'm sure she'll come back to her senses soon," I placed a hand on Chat's shoulder comfortingly and he gave me a small smile, "besides, I don't want to be here either. However, I also know that this is my job and I can't let my personal life affect my hero one."

He raised an eyebrow at that. "You know her in your personal life?" He questioned and I just shrugged. That could be anyone, not just kids from school. Chloe knew a lot of people. Maybe not personally, but she sure knew how to push the right buttons with the right people.

"I mean, I'm not her friend or anything. We just run in some of the same social circles." I waved my hand dismissively. "My point here is that I know right from wrong, and right now Ladybug was wrong to run off like that." And once I get the chance I would tell her that as well.

"Hey, Chat Noir, are you good at Particle Physics?" I narrowed my eyes at Chloe, wondering what she was trying to do as she flirted with him.

Chat scoffed at that, pointing to himself. "Oh this cat has Particle Physics in the bag," he bragged and I snorted, knowing that wasn't the right answer to give her as her eyes lit up in glee.

"Ah, great!" I watched, amused as he got dragged off, being forced to do Chloe's homework. Chloe sat down in her pink chair, getting relaxed. "Now, make it sound purrfect for my presentation!" I groaned and Chloe gasped, "see what I did? I made a cat joke! Uh, I could be funny!" She threw her hands in the air and Chat gave me an affronted look and I giggled at his expense.

"Yeah. Hilarious." Chat Noir deadpanned. However, Chat Noir was saved when his Miraculous Phone rang. The both of us raced outside and I leaned onto his shoulder to hear the conversation. "You can't just fly out of here and make cat calls, Ladybug." I rolled my eyes as Chat smirked at the pun.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't cool." I'm glad she realizes that. "But you can leave Chloe." Chat Noir and I shared a look at that reveal. "I need you to protect this girl instead," He got a ding on his phone and pulled it down and I grinned in silent triumph. So I was right. "Her name is Marinette. Cute, right? The Evillustrator is in love with her and promised not to hurt Chloe if she goes to his birthday party." I raised an eyebrow at that. So Marinette was playing bait today? Interesting. Apparently Chat knew the girl, but wasn't questioning whether or not she was Ladybug. Chloe noticed at Chat wasn't doing her homework and she marched outside while we were having our assessment. "While he's distracted I need you and Vulpecula to take him down."

Chat Noir pointed to his phone and pushed Chloe back into her room. "And what about you?" He questioned and I shook my head at how obvious this was.

"I'm going on a very important secret mission." I couldn't stop my scoff and Chat Noir gave me a look. I shook my head and pointed to the phone. I wasn't going to call Marinette out in front of Chat Noir. She obviously didn't want us knowing, but she had to make this less obvious. Luckily for her, Chat Noir was an oblivious idiot and didn't suspect anything. "I'll catch up with you later. Can you guys handle this on your own?" I gave the phone an offended look. Like she wasn't going to be there anyways.

I took his phone, and he reached for it when I placed it to my ear. "Don't worry, we've got this in the bag!" I ended the call, him snatching the phone away from me. I smirked at him with a raised eyebrow and he just rolled his eyes.

He poked his head back inside Chloe's room. "You're out of danger, so I'll see you later." Or not, but before Chloe could say anything we leaped off her balcony and made our way towards Marinette's. "Don't you think it's weird Ladybug is off on a secret mission and we're going off to protect Marinette?" He questioned as we scaled the buildings.

I smirked at him. Ah, so he wasn't so oblivious? "All in good time, kitty, all in good time."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Do you know something?" He accused as we landed on top of a building beside Marinette's place.

Shrugging, I watched as Sabrina walked up to her house. "Maybe, maybe not." I teased, wincing when I saw all those papers in Sabrina's hands. What did the girl do, do all of Marinette's homework? "Does she have a servant fetish?" I wondered out loud, blushing when Chat Noir gave me a weird look.

"Oh, Sabrina, you scared me." Marinette gasped and I would have to say if I saw Sabrina at my house, I would be scared too.

"Sorry, I was just waiting on you." Did she not knock? How long has she been waiting there for? "Did you get my messages?" As in plural? I winced, wondering just how many messages she sent.

Marinette looked surprised at that. "Oh! Yes, I was _totally_ going to call you." You were totally _not_ going to call her, but you might have _thought_ about doing it. I've done these things before, I knew how they worked.

"You were?" Sabrina looked surprised and I chuckled, amused at the situation at hand. "I knew you would eventually!" The girl jumped up and down hysterically. Did Chloe never message her back? Rude. "And so, I did your geography homework!"

"I wish she would do mine..." I muttered under my breath and Chat snorted at me in amusement.

Marinette's eyes widened. "Whoa! You didn't have to do that!" She waved her hands in front of her. I would have just taken the homework with no questions asked. Especially with the double life we have right now, everyone could use an extra hand or two.

"Well sense you're my new best friend it's the least I can do!" Sabrina grinned, still holding out the folder for Marinette to take. Honestly, if she doesn't take it I will.

"Thanks, but I just can't." Marinette pushed the folder away and I shook my head. Free homework being wasted.

Sabrina looked a little offended at that. "Really?" A sad demeanor overtook her and I was worried about her lack of self worth. Maybe I should talk to her about that someday.

Taking pity on the girl, Marinette reached out for the folder. "Okay, just this once..."

"So... do you want to work on the Physics Project tonight?" Sabrina inquired and I wince. Shit, the project. With everything that was going on I totally forgot about it. Hopefully no one has been trying to get a hold of me today...

"Uh, I'm sorry Sabrina but I've got something really important I have to do tonight." Have a date with an Akuma, but that was normal right? Probably in this day and age...

Sabrina tensed. "Something really important, really? That's fascinating!" I winced, again, suddenly seeing how Chloe and Sabrina can be friends. "Hmph! Well you know who else uses that excuse all the time, don't you?" Oh no. This can't be good.

Marinette looked confused. "Um... no?" She answered, backing up when Sabrina got into her face.

"Chloe!" Ouch. "I'm beginning to see how similar you two are!" Double ouch. "I bet you expect me to do all the work like she did, right?" _And here we go._

"No! I don't really! It's just-" Marinette tried to explain but Sabrina cut her off again.

"I can't believe I did your geography homework for you!" She sounded offended, and I guess I couldn't blame her, as she snatched the folder out of Marinette's hands. I actually felt sorry for Sabrina. She just seemed lonely and wanted to make a new friend.

I could worry about that later. Now though we had to take down this Akuma with the help of Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

* * *

_**AN: How was it? Did I do well with her guessing? Malia is extremely smart. She would be able to put the puzzle pieces together. Like, with Alya figuring out who Nino was like that because of his usage of the word "Dude", like seriously? And Alya can't figure out Marinette is Ladybug? C'mon. **_

_**Fight scene in the next chapter, this was getting pretty long so I decided to end things here. Depending on how long the next chapter gets, it might be either on the shorter side or the longer side. Depending. This is probably my favorite chapter, and I had planned on Malia to get into Chloe's face about teasing Nathanael, but I forgot that the teacher was there and couldn't have her confront Chloe like I wanted her to. I need another scene to have Malia stand up for someone, but I'm sure that I'll get plenty of chances because Chloe is Chloe.  
**_

_**Until next time chaps and don't forget to leave a review! You're all awesome!**_

_**REVIEW REPLIES - **_

_**Kurai Amaya - I don't think the previous episodes will get referenced a lot unless it has something to do with either ship or it's just important enough to be referenced. I know the ones that I've already done, so that shouldn't be a problem. And yes, Malia is extremely smart when it comes to these things (I think I might have her want to be a detective, because she could honestly be one and help many people after this blows over.) I love his puns, and the fact Adrien uses them as Chat Noir is amazing XD **_

_**ShadowStriker (guest) - Just people she's close to. She could guess Nath because she knows he likes to draw and the fact she was watching him draw in class kind of helped. She guessed Alix because she knew that she wanted to fix her watch, but also Marinette called out to her after she chased her down. She didn't really guess Ivan until he got unakumatized, and she knew Nino because he wanted to throw Adrien a birthday party. Make sense? You see in this chapter she could guess Marinette was Ladybug easily just because of her mannerisms. And seriously, how Adrien wasn't able to make that connection blows my mind.**_

_**Momochan77 - I can't say I'll be upset if Lukanette isn't endgame, but I do want to see Adrienette happen. Just because they've been foreshadowing it this long. Maybe once Mari tries to get over Adrien with Luka, Adrien will see the light? **_


	19. Chapter 18

Chat Noir and I glanced at each other before we landed in front of Marinette, scaring the poor girl to death. "_Meowch_. I thought I was going to have to save you from her claws," Chat Noir commented, which wasn't far from the truth. That was brutal and I gave Marinette a sympathetic glance. "Get it? Claws?" I rolled my eyes at him, giving him a look and he just winked at me.

"You might want to call her or talk to her after this blows over," I commented and Marinette sighed, giving me a small smile. Before her eyes going wide as she mocked surprise at us being there.

"Hey, I haven't even introduced myself!" I'm pretty sure everyone in Paris knows who you are by now Chat. "I'm Chat Noir," he purred, getting down on one knee and giving Marinette's hand a kiss. I shook my head as Marinette rolled her eyes at him, snatching her hand back.

"Vulpecula," I introduced for the sake of helping keep her cover.

"Yeah, I know! You guys help save the day and stuff! I'm Marinette, so what are you doing here?" She looked super nervous and I sighed, shaking my head discreetly. We were going to have a chat with her trying to be more discreet about people finding out her secret.

I leaned against the wall while I let Chat Noir take the lead, obviously wanting to boast. "Well that birthday boy date of yours is bad news," he stated the obvious, making me roll my eyes though I giggled when Marinette started to mock Chat. "But don't worry, you're safe with us!" Chat turned around and Marinette stopped completely, gaining back her composure.

"Well, that puts my mind at ease!" That looked like it hurt for her to say as she tried to look like a fan.

Chat Noir leaned against the door, "but we are going to need a little help," he purred and I facepalmed myself. Chat, cool it with the flirting a little bit, okay? "Care to assist some superheros?"

"What about Ladybug, aren't you guys a trio?" Okay, she was doing a better job at keeping her composure now.

"She's on a super secret mission of her own," I took over, pushing Chat to the side who yelped in response and sent me a glare. I raised an eyebrow at him. "What, can't take a little push?" I teased him and he rolled his eyes at me. I could feel Marinette watching us and she giggled, looking between Chat and I with interest. It must be weird watching us from a different angle of things. "So you get to be our Ladybug for the night," I finished, flashing Marinette a grin.

Marinette's eyes widened in mock surprise. "Me and the Superheros fighting crime together?! Amazing!" She acted like a natural fan, though she needed to be a better actor if she wanted to keep this up. "What do I do?!"

Chat Noir chuckled smugly. "Just get the drawing pen from him, little lady, and leave the rest to us!" He saluted her, giving me a subtle wink as I rolled my eyes at him. There was too much ego in one Chat body. He leaped away and I sighed.

"There's only so much of Chat I can take when he gets like this." I groaned, pinching the bridge of my nose in irritation. I gave Marinette a small smile. "Just be careful. He's dangerous, especially with that pen. Just get the pen away from him and you should be safe. There's not much else he can do without it." I was worried about her not having her powers during this fight, but I also knew Marinette could handle herself.

She gave me a reassuring smile. "I'll be okay. Besides, you guys will be there watching over for me, right?" She must have a lot of confidence that we could do this ourselves and I flashed her a more confident smile. Giving her a small bow, I raced after Chat, trying to catch up.

We waited until the date was supposed to happen and I gave him a raised eyebrow. "What?" He wondered, tilting his head to the side in curiosity.

"Do you flirt with every girl you come across?" I voiced out loud and his eyes widened in surprise at that. I tried not to sound jealous cause I really wasn't, at least I didn't think I was.

He gave me a smirk and I knew I should have kept that question to myself. "Whys that? Jealous?" He teased me, leaning towards me and I narrowed my eyes at him. "Don't worry Vulpy, you're the only girl for me." He placed his hand against his heart dramatically and I gave him a half-smile at that.

"I'm not jealous. Just stating a fact." I ignored the butterflies in my stomach that stated otherwise and he just chuckled at me, obviously not believing a word I said. I ignored him as I watched the Evillustrator conjure up the stuff he needed for his date. Wow, he was a romantic. Very talented too, I would have to praise Nathanael for his artwork later and see if he would let me see some of his stuff. I saw him talking to someone and I narrowed my eyes. Hawkmoth must be talking to him behind the scenes and I hoped that he wasn't feeding Nathanael false words.

"So I've discovered some things about Hawkmoth," I started, and Chat gave me a curious glance. Marinette hasn't shown up yet, but I assumed that she was on her way. "He can talk to his victims behind the scenes when the purple butterfly appears over their face. He tells them what to do, like get our Miraculouses and they can talk back to him."

Chat looked intrigued as he rubbed his chin with his fingers, pondering the thought. "How does that help us, though?" He wondered, glancing down at the Akuma who was setting things up for his date.

I sighed, shaking my head. "It doesn't..." It was why we couldn't get Akumatized, if we can help it. Hawkmoth could easily find out who we were and put everyone we know in danger. My eyes widened when it looked like the Evillustrator was in pain. "Apparently he can hurt them too," I gasped, saddened by that fact. I was hating Hawkmoth more and more as the discoveries kept coming. What did he want that he needed our Miraculouses so much to hurt innocent civilians? I didn't have an answer for that and I wish I did.

Chat Noir gave me a soft look, placing his hand on my arm. "He'll be okay, Vulpy. We'll help him." I hoped he was right. I didn't know how we were going to get the Akuma purified without Ladybug's powers, so I hoped Marinette had a plan to transform to be able to get the job done. I would have to help set a distraction so she could without Chat finding out her secret identity.

"Happy birthday!" I glanced over to see Marinette had arrived and she gave the Evillustrator a soft smile and a cute giggle. Here we go. Chat Noir and I got ready to help whenever the situation arises for us to step in.

The Evillustrator smiled, turning to see his supposed date. "Marinette," he said with the warmest voice, making my heart ache. "Thank you for accepting my invitation." I watched as they walked along the sidewalk, Marinette glancing around in awe.

"Wow, it's so beautiful!" She gushed, and I smiled. If Luka and Marinette didn't happen, I wouldn't be opposed to her being with Nathanael. He was a sweet kid, and they seemed to have a good chemistry. Even if he was Akumatized right now.

"You like it? Hold on, because I'm just getting started." I narrowed my eyes at that as I stood up from my hiding place, watching as he leaped on top of his perch. He started to draw when the clouds covered the moon and I raised an eyebrow. "C'mon, you gotta be kidding!" He growled at the moon and Marinette looked confused as I felt. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. It's just... I can't draw properly in the dark..." Hmm, that was interesting. I gave Chat a look and he nodded, leaping away from me to get into position while the Evillustrator tried to draw again. The light shined and my eyes widened. "Voila!"

They started rowing along the riverbed and I followed them silently, careful not to make a noise when soft music started playing to set the mood. Really romantic. I smiled softly, he was only trying to impress Marinette right now. However, I couldn't let my guard down as I followed. It felt weird watching this date, like I was some sort of stalker. I chuckled at myself quietly, careful not to be too loud.

Marinette must have seen Chat leaping across the buildings because she smirked before turning towards the red-head beside her. "You're so talented! I just don't understand why you would want to use your powers to hurt people!" Good one, Marinette. Keep him distracted.

"Not all people. Just Chloe," he scoffed and I chuckled, couldn't agree more, "after all, you were true to your promise so I'll be true to mine." I silently aww'd at that, giving the boy a soft smile. The poor kid. Marinette gave him a soft smile as well, surprised at that. I watched as Chat leaped onto the bridge and I quickly followed, landing beside him quietly as we leaned against the boat to listen to their conversation.

"I actually draw a little too! Obviously not as talented as you of course," wow, way to land the flirting, Mari. I smirked and Chat gave me a weird look that I promptly ignored in favor of listening to the conversation.

"I'm sure you're a wonderful artist." We climbed to the top of the boat, Chat getting ready to help Marinette.

Mari reached for the pen slowly, "well, can I draw you something special for your birthday?" She asked, and I cheered for her at the suggestion. Good one, Marinette.

She grabbed a hold of the pen and the Evillustrator gasped before looking at her. "That would be amazing." Chat stood up, making a little noise and alerting the Evillustrator we were here. "Huh?" I gave Chat a look and he just shrugged at me apologetically. "Marinette, give me my pencil back. I need to draw something. Now." Fuck, fuck, fuck. This wasn't good. "Chat Noir, Vulpecula! Now!" Chat Noir extended his baton, keeping the Evillustrator trapped while Marinette got away with the pencil.

"Marinette, you're working with them?!" He sounded offended and I winced, feeling sorry for him. "I'm so stupid. I thought you actually liked me but you're just like Chloe!" _Ouch_. Marinette looked offended at that notion and I didn't blame her. "Teasing me, mocking me and leading me on!" He growled viciously in a voice that I never heard from Nathanael, making my eyes widen in shock.

"C'mon, seriously?! Why is everyone comparing me to _Chloe _tonight?!" She complained and I chuckled a little bit in amusement. Though my eyes widened when I saw the Evillustrator kick the baton away and I leaped to catch him, just a second late as he leaped into the air to grab a hold of his pen.

He drew a box, trapping us inside of it and the Evillustrator laughed evilly. He leaped on top of the box as we tried to get out of the tight space. "And I'm taking back my promise! Chloe's going to get a little lesson that she'll never forget!" He growled and he leaped away.

"Well this is great. Wonderful. Who would have thought he has a temper as red as his hair?" I growled as I pushed against the box, hearing Chat Noir chuckle at me. I gave him a withering glare. "What?" I snapped and he held his hand up in surrender.

"You just said a pun." He stated weakly and I rolled my eyes, not in the mood for this. "Besides, you have one as red as yours too." He teased and he backed up when I swiped at him. He started trying to get us out, "we've been penned in. Literally!" I scowled, not in the mood for anything right now.

I glanced down to see Marinette's bag open up, seeing a red Kwami peek her head out and Marinette quickly closed her purse before Chat could see. "Chat Noir, quick, your stick. Like this than extend it." She explained and I grinned at her. She just blushed at me though Chat missed our exchange.

"Great thinking!" He grabbed a hold of Marinette's waist, pulling me with his other hand but still having a hold of his baton.

"...Yeah, I'm a genius!" I snorted at that and she just rolled her eyes at me. Chat Noir got to work getting us free, me leaping away before I could fall and Chat caught Marinette, letting her down beside him.

"Hurry, Chat, we need to get to Chloe before the Evillustrator does something to her. Nice to meet you Marinette, I'm sure we'll meet again soon!" I saluted her before running off, not hearing what Chat said to Marinette as I rushed towards Chloe's house.

I got there in time to see Ladybug stopping a heel from trampling over Chloe. "Oops, broke your heels. Better watch your ankles." Oh so she's got jokes too, huh?

"Well, well. Look what the cat dragged in." Chat Noir joined the fray, standing beside Ladybug on her other side while I took the right.

"No cat dragged me anywhere, Chat Noir, I flew here myself." She retorted and I just rolled my eyes at the exchange. How did she manage to get here before us, anyhow?

"So what was this secret mission?" I sighed. How can he be so oblivious?

"It wouldn't be a secret if I told you, now would it?" She smirked and I just chuckled, earning a confused look from Ladybug herself.

"In the comics, this would be known as the final showdown," we all looked at the Evillustrator as he did his monologue. "Only if you knew her you wouldn't be breaking a sweat to save her skin! She's the real baddie!" Oh we knew her alright. And if I didn't have a sense of duty I wouldn't be here, but we served to save Paris and we were going to do just that!

Chloe scoffed at that. "Oh, that's not true! Everyone adores me!" I rolled my eyes, cursing when he started to draw again. We had to get that pen away! Though nothing could be done when I was punched out of the way, the air knocked out of me when I was hit by a boxing glove.

"Vulpy!" Chat was knocked by one too, landing beside me on his feet. He helped me up, making sure I was alright before we went back into the fray, Chat saving Chloe from whatever the Evillustrator conjured up. I gritted my teeth, trying to assess the situation to where I could get that pen.

My eyes widened. "Guys! He can't draw in the dark!" I called out to them and they both nodded at me.

Chat Noir summoned his power and Ladybug summoned her Lucky Charm. A bouncy ball fell into her hands and she looked at it weirdly. Chat Noir was knocked out of the way and my eyes widened. "Chat!" I rushed over to help him, his ring beeping.

"Just try to stop me with that, little lady!" The Evillustrator laughed evilly and I narrowed my eyes at him. I watched as Ladybug did her thing while I pulled Chat Noir up so that he wouldn't fall, him giving me a thankful smile.

"No more evil doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!" She caught the butterfly, like always, purifying it. "Miraculous Ladybug!" Soon everything was back in place and I sighed in relief.

Once everything was said and done I decided to walk over to Ladybug, Chat Noir landing beside us. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I gotta go. Later!" He saluted us and leaped away, leaving us alone.

There was an awkward silence. "Can we talk?" I asked her and she gave me a weird look, nodding. We waved at Chloe before leaping away and down onto the ground. "Uh, I know who you are!" I blurted and she gave me a wide eyed glance, surprise and fear entering her features.

A much needed talk was about to commence. I just hoped it went okay.

* * *

_**AN: That was long. Wow. Malia didn't do much, sorry, but this was needed for the reveal and I didn't know how to add her into the fight scene. The next chapter is completely original though with no already made scenes, so I hope you're ready for the conversation of a life-time! I have that chapter already wrote, wrote it before I finished this one because my internet decided not to let me watch videos and I wanted to write. But hey, I'm ahead! Haha!**_

_**Also, if you like Twilight/Harry Potter I have a cross-over in the works! It mainly deals with the third segment of the Twilight series, but some HP characters make appearances and it's a Jared/OC story. Wolf central! ;) **_

_**REVIEW REPLIES: **_

_**Momochan77 - I am hoping he sees the light while he's doing his thing with Kagami and figures out who Marinette is, because really she's not as safe as she could be with her secret xD **_

_**Kurai Amaya - I hate that all these characters are so damn oblivious to the superheroes. It's not that hard to guess if you think about it, and Malia is super smart. I wanted to make a diverse character that wasn't so damn dense. **_

_**ShadowStriker - RIGHT?! Like, how is it so hard to understand?! With all the other Miraculouses she has different hair, so why can't she have different hair when she's Ladybug to help with her disguise? Like when she's Lady Noir she has pure black hair that grows longer, and in her Multi-Mouse guise her hair is put into two buns. Though not really a disguise, but much better than her current one LMAO**_


	20. Chapter 19

Ladybug blinked at me in surprise, her mouth hanging open. "You-you know who I am?" Her voice cracked unsure, and I think this was the first time in a long time I've seen her lose her composure. As Ladybug, she is confident in herself and sure of her abilities. A striking contrast to Marinette, and anyone who wasn't looking closely at the details wouldn't see the shy girl behind the mask.

I sighed, giving her an assuring look. "Look, Ladybug-_Marinette_," she flinched when I used her civilian name, "do you have some place we can maybe, idk, talk?" I watched as she thought about it for a minute before nodding her head.

"Yeah, lets go to my house." I followed her towards her place, landing on her balcony. I followed her inside her room. There was an awkward, tense air around us for a few minutes before she sighed and let the transformation drop. I blinked in surprise when I saw Marinette standing in front of me, looking nervous about the situation as her Kwami zipped out in front of me.

"Hello Vulpecula! I'm Tikki, it's a pleasure to meet you!" She said sweetly and I cooed at the cuteness, letting the Kwami snuggle into my hand.

"Awe, you're so cute!" Tikki beamed at me, before frowning at Marinette who was still watching me warily. "Do you want to know who I am?" I questioned her.

She blinked at me in surprise. "Do you want to tell me?" She countered swiftly, not missing a beat. "Also, how did you figure out who I was?" She questioned nervously, wriggling her fingers together.

"It was easy to put the pieces together today with how you were acting." I told her honestly and she made a face at that, sighing. "If it makes you feel any better, Chat Noir is still an oblivious idiot and has no idea of who you are." At that she giggled, amusement shining through her face as she gave her Kwami a cookie to recharge. After a few moments I readied myself for her reaction. "Trixx, Tail Down." Her eyes widened as she had to shield herself from the bright light surrounding me, her mouth open agape at who was standing in front her.

Trixx was laughing quietly beside me and I glared at him. "This is great. Pure gold. You guys were right beside each other this entire time!" He continued laughing, zipping away from me when I reached up to grab him. "Now all you have to do is figure out who Chat Noir is," he taunted me and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Do you want your pretzel? Because keep it up and you're not getting it," I stated casually and his eyes bugged out.

"No! C'mon Mals, please, I'm sorry!" He begged and I smirked at him before handing him his treat. He took it greatly, gobbling it up quickly before turning towards my friend who was watching us with wide eyes, but Tikki had an amused expression on her face. "Hello! I'm Trixx, Malia's Kwami! Nice to officially meet you!" He beamed, zipping over to Marinette and invading her personal space.

"Malia...?" Marinette looked like a fish out of water and I gave her a small smile. "Whoa, this is too surreal! One of my best friends is Vulpecula?!" She gushed excitedly and my eyes widened at that. She thought of me as one of her best friends? "That explains why you're never around the Akuma attacks!" I gave her a smirk. "You sacrificed yourself for me! I could have lost you during the Timebreaker attack!" She scolded me and I flinched back giving her a timid smile. "Do you know how worried I was when the other Ladybug told me what you did?!" She demanded, even without knowing who I was she was worried.

"Marinette, you're _Ladybug_." I stressed with a sigh. Trixx landed on my shoulder, snuggling into my cheek reassuringly. "Without you no one would be able to purify the Akumas." I stood by what I did and would do it again if it meant saving people from Hawkmoth.

Marinette huffed. "And I told _you _that we are a team! I can't do this by myself!" She continued with a scowl on her face.

I chuckled at that. "Yeah, Chat told me the same thing..." It felt weird chatting about this outside of our masks, but also it was a weight lifted that we can share the experiences that we face every day if we needed to.

The bluenette smirked at me. "Speaking of Chat. Are you two a thing?" She purred and my eyes bugged out of my head. Trixx laughed and I glared at the Kwami on my shoulder.

Blanching, I shook my head and waved my hands in the air to deny it. Marinette laughed at me. "No! We are most definitely _not a thing_!" I didn't know how that would work. While yes, I cared for him, but we wouldn't see each other enough with our double lives. Being in a relationship with your superhero partner wouldn't be in the best interest anyways. Sure, he was fun to flirt back with every now and than, but I was pretty sure he didn't see me in that way. Flirting was just in his nature. That showed when he flirted with Marinette when we were protecting her during the Akuma attack.

"Okay, okay so not you and Chat. What about Adrien?" At that I blushed a beat red, and her smile widened. "Oh my gosh, I knew it! Come on, girl, give me the deets!" I yelped when she pushed me onto her bed, sitting beside me, her face eager. What happened, did Alya give everyone personality switches today?

I cleared my throat when she continued to look at me. "Well, we aren't a thing..." I told her honestly and she groaned at that, "but I do like him... a lot..." I blushed at finally admitting that out loud and she squealed, making me wince at that.

A knock at Marinette's door made the both of us jump, our Kwami's going to their perspective hiding places. "Marinette, sweetie, who are you talking to?" I saw Sabine poke her head through the trap door, glancing over to us on the bed.

"Oh, mom! I forgot to tell you Lia was coming over!" Marinette told her sweetly, and Sabine's smile widened upon seeing me on the bed. I waved at her shyly, hoping I wasn't intruding on anything.

"Oh, Malia! You must have snuck in while Tom and I were working!" Yeah, more like came in through the balcony but she didn't need to know that. "Are you staying for dinner, dear?" She asked me sweetly and my eyes widened at that.

"Oh, I don't know..." I glanced over at Marinette who was giving me a hopeful look. "If that would be okay with you guys, I don't want to intrude..." It would be better than eating alone, at any rate. And I did love Marinette's family.

Sabine gave me a loving smile and my heart warmed at that. "Of course, dearie. You're always welcomed here."

"Would it be okay if she spent the night?" Marinette asked her excitedly. A sleep-over? I haven't had one of those in who knows how long. I guessed Marinette still wanted to talk.

"Sure, that would be fine as long as it's alright with her mother," Sabine agreed easily with a wink. Marinette beamed, giving me a big smile. "We'll get started on dinner and let you guys talk. Let us know if you need anything, and snacks are downstairs!" She disappeared to start dinner.

"Mari, I don't have any clothes..." I reminded her and she just waved her hands at me dismissively.

"I have clothes that can fit you and can even make you an outfit, you'll be fine." I forgot she was a talented seamstress, even at her age and I gave her a grateful look. Our Kwami's came out of hiding when they deemed it was safe, and I texted my mom to let her know I was sleeping over at a friends house. We had a great sleep-over, having girl talk and just getting to know each other. A bond solidifying between us that would be almost unbreakable.

* * *

_**AN: And this is my favorite chapter so far. So I am calling this chapter a filler but not a filler because it's much needed. Their bond grew upon the reveal and Marinette and Malia make such a great duo. I love them to death, honestly. I never saw this coming either, I thought she would stick with Rose and Juleka but turns out my characters (or the ones I am writing) always have to go their own ways. **_

_**If you like Twilight and Harry Potter, I have a cross-over ongoing so check it out. This is my main priorty, but the other fanfic is wolf central starring a Jared/OC pairing. So check it out if you want to! **_

_**I love hearing from you guys so leave a review! Until next time, chaps!**_

_**REVIEW REPLIES: **_

_**ShadowStriker - :') Gotta love Chat. It's easy to tell that Adrien might not be Chat Noir because they act different. But with Marinette she gets these spurts where she acts completely the same as if she were Ladybug. Though it's different because Adrien can't be "himself" sadly. Though we'll see a bit of a change in the next chapter ;) **_

_**Kurai Amaya - Yeah though I did use her smarts in the chapter so that works? She was able to figure out stuff, in the end. She could be a detective. **_

_**Momochan77 - She tries. She tries so hard but always fails if your smart enough to see through them, lmao. Malia definitely is. Can you tell I love my baby? XD **_


	21. Chapter 20

I had woken up earlier than Marinette, sneaking into my house to grab my books before mom could see me. Thankfully the whole neighborhood seemed to be asleep, so I was able to get in and out without being seen. One thing about this Miraculous was I was swift and could land quietly anywhere, which was a good thing. It would be disastrous if someone were to have seen me get in and out of my room.

Starring up at the ceiling I had time to reflect on the things that happened last night. Marinette and I had gotten to know each other, and she was another person who knew about my home-life. Unlike other people though, she didn't look at me with sympathy. We battled on some games, laughing and having a good time and it was honestly the best night of my life. I had worked on my part of the project so I would at least have something done, although the project wasn't really due until the end of the week. Though with how hectic my life was right now it was easier just to get things done early and have it done.

Glancing down I smiled warmly at the Kwami's who were currently snuggled together. They were happy to be reaquianted, and now that we knew who the other was it was easier. Though we had both agreed that Chat didn't need to know we knew each other. He didn't have to feel pressured to tell us his identity if he didn't want to. Though something tells me he wouldn't be opposed to tell us, but Marinette had wanted to be on the safe side and I agreed. Especially with Hawkmoth out there, now we had to be extra careful about our other persona.

Yawning, I snuggled underneath my side of the bed. Marinette was still fast asleep, and we had a couple of hours before we had to be up for school so I decided to drift off to sleep.

All too soon it was time to leave for school. Marinette had let me borrow one of her outfits that she said she made herself, and I had to say it was fabulous. It was just a cute black dress with elbow length sleeves to help fight off the breeze and a pair of black ballet flats to complete the look. There was even a hood in the back that gave it an extra look that I kind of liked and I had thanked her profusely for it. She waved her hands at me, giggling and telling me I could have it if I wanted it. I was pleased to have a Marinette special.

We walked to class, chatting up a storm and actually being there on time for once. We had our arms threaded into each other, beaming from ear to ear. "Well, well. What do we have here?" Alya teased us as we walked over to the group. Nino and Adrien were already there, turning when they heard Alya's voice. "Marinette on time? I thought I would never see the day!" Marinette rolled her eyes at her friend, sticking her tongue out at her as Alya laughed. Alya turned to me giving me a beaming smile. "You might be a good influence on her, Mals! You look good, by the way!" She gave me a thumbs up and I grinned at her.

"I spent the night," I chuckled awkwardly, letting go of Marinette to give Alya a small hug.

"Ah, so no awkward conversations with the mother?" Nino ginned when I gave him the middle finger. After the big contest that Gabriel held at our school, Nino had also found out that my mom was a fashion designer. Alya was the last of our friend group to find out and I knew I would have to tell her eventually, and I would when I found the time.

"Maaaalllliiiaaaa!" A bubbly voice called out and the breath was taken out of me at the tackle hug. I turned with a grin when I saw who it was, "Malia, you have to come to our concert tomorrow! Please, please, please!" Rose begged, clinging onto me as Ivan and Juleka came up to the group.

I blinked. "Concert?" I echoed, giving Juleka a glance as she chuckled.

"There's a contest happening for small bands like us," the emo girl explained, peeling Rose off of me who was still beaming up at me with hope in her eyes. "If we win we get a chance at a record deal. It's a big opportunity for us." She grinned, obviously excited and my eyes widened at the announcement.

"Really?! Congrats you guys!" That was big news and Ivan gave me a thumbs up before he went over to where Mylene and Nathanael was standing.

Rose giggled happily, bouncing in her excitement. "Yeah! Luka asked us to ask you to come, but I really want you to come so please tell me you'll be there?!" She gave me the puppy dog eyes that always worked on her. Though I would have come regardless.

Rolling my eyes, I gave Rose's head a pat. "No need to break out the puppy eyes, Rosie, of course I'll be there!" She squealed, giving me another tackle hug.

"It would be cool if you guys came too," Juleka gave the rest of the group a look, "it's an open house so everyone is welcomed to come, and I know Luka would want Marinette there," she added, smirking at the bluenette who blushed at that.

I grinned, still hugging Rose as I turned to give Marinette a cheeky grin. "Oh, she'll be there. Even if I have to drag her there!" She glared at me but Juleka just smiled.

"Great! Thanks you guys!" Juleka was able to get Rose off of me again, walking over to where they're main group was with Rose waving at us the entire way.

"Even if I have to drag her there?" Marinette mocked and I raised an eyebrow at her. "How do you plan on doing that? You can find me if I hide!" She stated with a smirk.

The group was watching us in amusement as I cocked a hip to the side dramatically. "Oh, I'll find you. I always find my victims!" I wiggled my fingers at her, looping an arm through Adrien's when the bell rang for us to get to class.

I heard Marinette splutter when we walked away. "What do you mean, victims!" She called after us, running to keep up with the group. I cackled as I steered Adrien away from her, him laughing the entire way into the building.

"Alya wasn't wrong, you know." I raised an eyebrow at him as we made our way to the classroom, "you do look great today." At that compliment I blushed, giving Adrien a small smile as he beamed back at me with a small wink before walking into the class, leaving me flabbergasted.

Marinette walked up to me with a smirk on her face. "Not a thing, huh?" She wiggled her eyebrows, laughing as I pushed her inside the classroom with a huff.

* * *

_**AN: This is where my own Akuma comes in. I'm excited though kind of nervous cause I don't have any fights to base this off of, but I think I've got this. Maybe. Possibly. Although writing this fanfic has helped me with fight scenes, like it was meant to do among other things. This also helps so that I don't have to watch an episode, because my internet hasn't been letting me do much of anything, it keeps flaking out because of the weather. Though after the "original" plot of this, it'll go back to the normal show. I still have a few episodes left to do in order to complete the first season so that I can do the plot twist I have in mind. ;) Oh, you guys are going to hate the character I have coming up -laughs evily- **_

_**I don't know how I'm gonna do the Lila stuff either. Or if I'll do that, because of the character coming up. He's meant to make Malia's life a living hell, sense she is the main character of this book. Though Lila might make an entrance because of the Volpina episode and she might continue to harass Marinette or Malia depending. We'll see how the characters write themselves.**_

_**If you guys are curious as to what Malia looks like because I haven't gotten the chance to explain (because I'm trying not to do the mirror trope) she has pale skin, red hair that is cut into a stylish bob that curls around her neck, freckles on each side of her nose, and creamy brown eyes. In her Vulpecula outfit she looks similar to Alya, only her hair grows longer and gets pulled into a high-pony-tail with black ends to match a fox tail. I mentioned she has red hair, and Nino calls her Red as a nickname but that's all I've mentioned. So yeah. **_

_**REVIEW REPLIES: **_

_**Kurai Amaya - Lmao thought that would have been a funny scene. I loved it. Idk about Chat's identity yet. I'm thinking maybe sometime in the next season she'll find out accidentally or something. I have a lot in store for it so there'll be something there. But Chat acts way differently than Adrien so it'll be hard for Malia to figure that out, especially because he's a much better actor than Marinette but he was trained for that all his life. So he has practice. **_

_**ShadowStriker - I'm glad you liked the chapter! I found that Marinette has a completely different personality when it comes to her friends. She even talked to Adrien with a straight face during the Reflectdoll episode when they were doing that fashion shoot for Juleka. And yes, Trixx loves his Pretzel's or anything salty XD **_

_**mallarieTwinkies - I'm glad you are enjoying the story and thanks for commenting! Much love 3**_

_**nycbabyfanfics - sorry! XD I have a lot of time on my hands so writing is really the only thing I can do rn haha Have fun catching up, you'll enjoy it I'm sure ;) **_

_**Momochan77 - The girl bonding was probably my favorite part. xD I don't want to take Alya's spot as Marinette's best friend, but I couldn't help it. Everyone's excited that she admitted her feelings for Adrien. XD **_


	22. short break for the holidays

Yo, I am sorry but this is not an update. I am informing you lovely readers that I am taking probably a couple weeks off posting for the holidays. I get more down during these times and I'm going to need some time to recoup. Sometimes when I do these small "breaks" I get right back into writing, but others I don't so bear with me. If I'm not back within a few weeks, I'll be continuing posting next year so merry christmas and happy new years and I am very sorry for this! Hopefully I get up and writing before than though. I am not abandoning this story, I just don't have a lot of time or effort as of right now during the holidays. :) and I need to plot a little bit for the second season, which is going to vary a lot differently than the OG. See where some things lay and I have a completely new plot weaving in with the OG plot. So bear with me guys. I appreciate each and every one of you readers. Once I get more things thought out it'll be smooth sailing (which I have a lot of it thought out I just need to place where stuff goes,which deals a lot with the mother and some new stuff that I'll be throwing out.)

Until next time lovelies! Hopefully I'll get everything sorted out and be back to my regular posting schedule, which I need to slow down now that we're getting the end of season one. XD


End file.
